Never Gone
by Just Yesterday
Summary: AU. COMPLETE. Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott were high school sweethearts with their whole future ahead of them. The news of a baby drives the couple apart and years later they must come to terms with the present, the past and the f
1. GoodBye to You

Title: Never Gone

Author: D. Sollers

Summary: FIRST THREE CHAPTERS REWRITTEN- AU. Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott were high school sweethearts with their whole future ahead of them. The news of a baby drives the couple apart and years later they must come to terms with the present, the past and the future. Couple: It's BL in flashbacks, BL in the future but BN in the present. Hopefully you'll be able to follow (slight Naley implications and Jeyton as well)  
Rating:

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill except for a few overly played DVDs and a poster of Chad Michael Murray, who at the present time I would like to throw darts at. So…another words don't sue me

Author's Notes: This is AU so I hope I won't confuse anyone with the way things are in the story. Everything will work itself out, just keep reading. I hit writers block with all my stories and haven't been writing the last few months. But, with the presence of Brucas on the show, WHO couldn't be inspired to write? Hopefully no one has lost their interest.

Chapter One- GoodBye to You

"Is that everything miss?"

Brooke Davis was interrupted by the sound of movers knocking on the door. She nodded her head, and the man excused himself from sight. Taking a few minutes to look around the empty apartment she had called home for a year, she shut her eyes and fought back memories. It had happened over a week ago, but it still felt new to her.

_/flashback/_

_Brooke was sitting on the bed, rocking their daughter to sleep when Lucas came home from work. He was exhausted and ready to go to sleep but couldn't help but notice the look on Brooke's face. She looked up at him and tears sprang to her eyes._

_"This isn't working Lucas."_

_Even though it hurt her to admit it, she had seen it coming. Ever since their daughter had been born their relationship had seemed off track. It seemed so hard for her to believe after all they had been the perfect couple. But the relationship had been tested by endless hours of work and miscommunication and Brooke couldn't take it anymore._

_He nodded sadly, knowing that the words she spoke were true."I know."_

_Brooke hadn't been expecting that. Lucas had been so supportive of their relationship, she didn't think he would agree with her. And even though he was agreeing with her she couldn't help but feel sad._

_"What do we do?"_

_Lucas shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the bed beside her. He ran his fingers across his daughters arm and bent down to kiss her. As he stood there, he could see how much his daughter looked like her mother. As Brooke placed her in her crib, she turned to face Lucas._

_"I'll move."_

_As he looked down at the floor, she burst into tears and walked towards the door. "I can't believe it's come down to this Lucas. We were supposed to be together. It's what we both wanted."_

_Lucas nodded sadly._

_"We don't always get what we want Brooke. I don't want to go on fighting with you anymore than you do. All we do is fight. I don't want you to hate me."_

_Brooke sighed. After everything that they had been through, she knew she would never hate him. But she was tired of fighting. Tired of wondering what he was thinking, tired of raising her daughter alone. "Maybe everyone was right. Maybe we were just too young."_

_There had been a time, when everyone would have said that Lucas and her had the perfect relationship. They had been in love since freshman year of high school, and four years later that love was still strong. It wasn't until their daughter had been born that problems had begun to surface. Lucas was working odd hours, and Brooke was dealing with being a mother to their daughter something she wasn't sure how to do. After months of trying to make it work, they had both come to the end of the road._

_She could tell by the look on Lucas's face that he agreed with her. Their friends and family had been right. The two of them, despite how much they loved each other would never work out. And here they were, standing in front of each other with tears in their eyes._

_"I love you," Lucas said as he bent down next to her._

_"That's the problem. I love you too..."_

_/flashback ends/_

After the decision was made Lucas packed his bags and moved. Brooke had called everywhere trying to beg him to stay but her search had come up empty handed. For the first few nights, Brooke did everything she could to hold herself together for her daughters sake and her friends had been right there by her side. And here she was a week later moving out of her apartment as well.

"Izzy woke up, Brooke," Nathan said as he stuck his head in the room. Brooke turned to her ex boyfriends brother and smiled slightly. "You want me to give her a bottle? Or wait till we get back to my place?"

"Can we wait till we get to your place? I really need to get out of here Nate."

He simply nodded and picked up her suitcase. Nathan headed towards the door with Isabella in his arms. He turned back to her and smiled sadly. "You coming?"

"Give me a minute?" She asked him and watched as he walked out towards the front door. Brooke shut the empty bedroom door and made her way into the living room. That room too was empty, with only an old lamp in the far corner. She could see their keys sitting on the kitchen counter and shut her eyes.

It was over.

Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis, high school sweethearts were history. A whirlwind romance, one movies were made of had come to an end only this time there wasn't a fairytale ending. The prince hadn't saved the princess and they didn't ride of into the sunset with each other. The princess was left alone.

Well almost.

Her relationship with Lucas might not have lasted but it did give her one amazing gift, something she would never regret. Her daughter. She opened her eyes and walked towards Nathan taking her daughter from him.

"Isabella Rose Scott, I love you," Brooke whispered in her daughters ear. Her daughter grinned up at her mother, and pulled on Brooke's hair. Taking one last look into the empty apartment behind her, Brooke shut the door.

"Goodbye Lucas."

tbc...


	2. It's My Party I'll cry if I want to

Title: Never Gone

Author: D. Sollers

Summary: FIRST THREE CHAPTERS REWRITTEN- AU. Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott were high school sweethearts with their whole future ahead of them. The news of a baby drives the couple apart and years later they must come to terms with the present, the past and the future. Couple: It's BL in flashbacks, BL in the future but BN in the present. Hopefully you'll be able to follow (slight Naley implications and Jeyton as well)  
Rating:

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill except for a few overly played DVDs and a poster of Chad Michael Murray, who at the present time I would like to throw darts at. So…another words don't sue me

Author's Notes: This is AU so I hope I won't confuse anyone with the way things are in the story. Everything will work itself out, just keep reading. I hit writers block with all my stories and haven't been writing the last few months. But, with the presence of Brucas on the show, WHO couldn't be inspired to write? Hopefully no one has lost their interest.

CHAPTER TWO- It's my party (and I'll cry if I want to)

Ten years later…

"Don't forget to make a wish."

Brooke watched as Nathan lit the candles and backed away from her daughters cake. She glanced around the room at Isabella's friends and smiled softly. There were presents placed behind her and Isabella stood over her cake. Brooke could tell her daughter was thinking about what she would wish this year.

She watched as her daughter blew out ten candles and the room was filled with laughter. A bunch of girls hurdled around Isabella asking what she wished for but she shook her head.

"Uncle Nate tells me every year not to tell! Other wise it won't come true," Isabella said. Her friends rolled their eyes and turned back to the cake. Nathan cut it, giving her the first piece.

"Here ya go princess."

Isabella smiled up at him before running out of the room with her cake. One by one her friends followed her as they got their slice. When the room was empty Brooke sat down in the chair next to Nathan and put her head on the table.

"They get more hyper each year."

Nathan agreed with a laugh. "Can you believe Izzy's ten?"

Brooke looked up at him and shook her head no. Sometimes, it seemed like only yesterday that she would rock her daughter to sleep in her arms. But other times, when she remembered Lucas and everything that had happened between them it seemed like lifetimes ago. Her smile fell from her face and Nathan wrapped an arm around her.

"It's okay Brooke. I know how you feel," Nathan said as she buried her head in his arms. Brooke stayed there content in his arms until they both heard a knock on the porch door. Brooke looked up to see Haley standing in the door with a present in her hands.

Nathan pulled away from Brooke and opened the sliding glass door. "Hey Hales," he said as he pulled her into a friendly hug. She hugged him back and then gave one to Brooke.

"This is for Bella."

As Haley handed Nathan the gift, Brooke couldn't help but laugh at the many nicknames her daughter had collected over the years. Izzy, Princess, Bella, were among the many. She was sure it had something to do with the fact that she herself had given all her friends nicknames in high school.

Haley looked through the glass doors and she could see that Chris was getting irritated. He beeped the car horn twice and waved his hand at her. She sighed and then turned back to look at Nathan and Brooke. "I should get going. We have a flight at 7:00."

"Isabella come give Haley a hug!" Brooke called over her shoulder. Isabella came running in the room and jumped up to give Haley a hug. She kissed her cheek and then turned to face her mom.

"Mom, Callie said that Jason said that Michael thinks I'm cute!"

Haley and Nathan laughed and Brooke shook her head. She wondered if that too was punishment for how Brooke had been as a teenager. When Isabella turned thirteen she was definitely locking her in a closet. "Well you are cute." Isabella grinned.

"I know but he's like the cutest boy in school!"

"I thought I was the cutest boy in school," Nathan asked his niece. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Uncle Nate. You're our gym teacher and you're not even a boy. You're old!" Isabella walked back into the front room. Haley and Brooke both laughed as Nathan raised his eyebrow.

"I'm old now? When did that happen?"

Chris beeped the horn again and Haley sighed. "I have to go. I'm sorry I couldn't stay any longer. Give Peyton and Jake my love," Haley said as she hugged the couple again. She excused herself and made her way back to Chris. "I'm coming. You could have gone in and said hello!"

Brooke watched the two and turned towards Nathan. "You think she'll ever leave him?" Nathan shook his head no and Brooke turned towards the presents. "Well how about helping me bring the presents in so that Isabella can open them? Unless you're bones are too old to lift them." She giggled.

Nathan just ignored her and kissed her forehead. "I think I'm up to it," he said as her grabbed her daughters presents and made the way into their living room. The living room was small nothing like Brooke had grown up in. But even so, it was home to Brooke. Their were pictures scattered around the room ones of Isabella throughout her childhood. She sat down in the oversized chair and could feel Nathan sit behind her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned in to it as they watched Isabella open her presents.

……

A few hours later all the kids had gone home and Isabella was in her room. Brooke could make out the sounds of music coming from her bedroom as she made her way into the kitchen. Peyton was sitting on the kitchen stool as Brooke approached the counter.

"Where are the guys?"

"In the garage. Nate wanted to show Jake the pool table you got him," Peyton explained. Brooke smiled. Nathan loved that pool table. He took any chance he could to play a game except when she was willing to play. Losing a game wasn't an option to Nathan Scott and he would definitely lose if she was playing.

"Jenny and Isabella seem to be getting along again."

Peyton nodded. "Those two fight more than we ever did."

"It's like they're the new generation or something." Brooke giggled.

They stayed silent for a moment and Brooke took a seat next to Peyton. "We need to talk to Haley. Someone needs to get her to leave him Peyton. She was here for five minutes and he was already getting crazy with her. I know she stays with him because she feels like she owes him for her career. But it's like when I look at her, I don't see her. Like really see her. I thought at first it was because she lost the baby but it's been three years. And it's only getting worse," Brooke said.

"Did we interrupt anything?"

Nathan's voice broke the girls silence. They quickly nodded their head no as Nathan opened the refrigerator. He threw a beer to each of them and then sat down on the couch.

"So who won?"

Nathan smirked at her. "Who do you think won?"

Brooke ignored him and got off her stool. "I have to go give Isabella her present," Brooke said as Nathan nodded his head. Peyton gave her a sympathetic smile and leaned against Jake. She had become accustom to being at their house when Brooke would give Isabella the presents. Every birthday, there would be a package sent to the house from Lucas. Inside each one was a letter and pictures of the places he had been and the people he had met.

As she walked up the stairs she was about to knock on her daughters door but was interrupted by the sound of her praying.

'Dear God. I just wanted to say thank you again for everything you've given me. I love my mom and uncle Nate very much. I know I am not supposed to ask this but I can't help it. Please bring my daddy home. I want him here and even though she doesn't say it I know my mommy does too. Amen.'

Brooke felt tears enter her eyes as she knocked softly on the door. She opened it and could see that Isabella was in her bed already. Brooke made her way across the room and sat down beside her daughter. She propped the present in her daughters lap and smiled gently. "Open it."

Isabella pulled back the silver bow and ripped the pink paper apart. She lifted the lid to the box and pulled out a wooden jewelry box. When she opened it, a ballerina appeared. She smiled and ran her fingers over the hard surface. "I love it," she whispers as Brooke shakes her head. She hands her daughter the letter that came with it and her daughter shakes her head no. "Read it to me?"

Brooke took a deep breath. Every time a letter came from Lucas she forced herself to smile for her daughter. She would read them to her and when Isabella and Nathan were fast asleep she would take a shower and cry. The letters never said anything about her, never gave any sign that he still thought about her. Brooke always waited for him to mention anything, but nothing ever came.

_Dear Isabella,  
Hello again. It's been a few weeks since my last letter. I've been busy with the team. We made the finals can you believe that? Your dad actually got his team to the finals! Sometimes I wonder if you watch my team play. But then I remember your uncle Nathan and I know he would make you watch them with him. I saw your aunt Haley the other day. I was in New York, about to board an airplane and there she was. She didn't say anything to me just walked right by. I don't even know if she recognized me after all these years. Have you listened to her album? I go to sleep listening to it. 'Fly on Home' is my favorite song. Sometimes I wish it was that simple.  
Send uncle Jake and aunt Peyton my love. And know that wherever you are I love you. You're the best thing in my life and even if I'm not there to tell you that I want you to know it. Hopefully I will be able to come home soon back to you.  
Love Always,  
Your dad.  
PS: I want you to hug your mother for me and tell her I miss her more than I ever imagined_

Brooke stared at the last sentence and fought back tears. After ten years of nothing Lucas had finally included her in one of his letters. Isabella put her arms around Brooke and hugged her tight.

She tried to say something to her daughter, but no words came out. Brooke held Isabella for a moment and then pulled away. "So how was your birthday?" Brooke asked. Isabella thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Good."

"Did you get everything you wanted?"

Isabella's eyes darted around the room, taking in the sight of the presents she had received. She had gotten all the toys she had asked for and her mother had even gotten her the clothes she had wanted. Uncle Nathan had given her money which was always a good thing. And her father had sent her a very beautiful jewelry box. But still she wasn't satisfied. "Almost everything. I really wish dad could have been here."

Brooke bent down and kissed her daughter on her forehead. "He wanted to be Isabella. I promise. He just couldn't. Goodnight." Brooke turned off the light and headed out of Isabella's room. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it.

Isabella opened her dresser drawer and pulled out an old wrinkled picture. It was one of her mother and father taken at prom. They looked happy back then. She kissed her finger and brought it down to her dad's face. "Goodnight dad."

tbc...


	3. if you're missing COME ON HOME

CHAPTER THREE- If you're missing COME ON HOME 

Brooke woke to the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes. She sat up in bed, lazily running her fingers through her hair. After glancing at the clock she realized that it was only 8:15 and it was a Sunday. There was no way she was supposed to be up that early! She threw her head back against the pillow and pulled the blankets over her head. Her eyes drifted shut and her mind once again drifted back into an old life.

_/flashback/  
"Wake up cheery."_

_Brooke groaned. It was the last day of summer and she was eight months pregnant. For years she had been fond of her nickname but that was before she had gained 15 pounds and before her boyfriend had woke her up._

_"Go to hell Broody."_

_He laughed at her and hit her with a pillow. She sighed and lifted herself up. "Did you at least bring me food?" He grinned and handed her a small brown bag._

_"It's a cream cheese muffin and here's the orange juice." Brooke smiled slightly and patted the bed beside her._

_"You can stay I guess."_

_Lucas chuckled and bent down towards her. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and backed away. She grinned. "Broody! Feel!" She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Their baby had become quite a kicker. It had saddened them both that Lucas hadn't ever been around when she decided to move._

_"Did you feel it?"_

_She whispered at him and he nodded his head gently. He kept his hand there perhaps waiting for another move as Brooke ate her muffin._

_"I love you Brooke."_

_She giggled. "Good. Cause I love you too."_

_/flashback ends/_

"Morning mommy," Isabella said as she jumped onto the bed. Brooke groaned as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "Uncle Nate told me to wake you up. Breakfast is ready."

Brooke nodded her head and sat up. "Well what are we waiting for? You know uncle Nate makes the best chocolate chip pancakes!" Brooke wanted nothing more than to start her day and once again forget her past. It was surreal to her that after all the years that had past the memories of him were still so vivid. When she remembered him, it was as if he was really there.

She sent her daughter back downstairs and went into her bathroom. After brushing her teeth she pulled the robe around her body and headed down the stairs. "Uncle Nate…I think we need to talk," she said as she entered the kitchen. He turned to face her with a smile on his face. She laughed as he stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"It was Princesses idea. I swear."

Brooke rolled her eyes knowing from the look on their faces that he was lying. Isabella sat at the table and poured syrup on her pancakes. "Nate we're gonna paint my room today right?" Nathan nodded at the girl and she squealed in delight.

"And remember your Aunt Peyton will be here tomorrow when you're in school to paint your mural. So that means all of your stuff has to be moved out of the room and put into the den."

"What are you doing today?" Nathan asked Brooke as she sat down and poured herself some orange juice. She poured his also and buttered his toast. He sat down and handed her three pieces of bacon.

Brooke smiled at him, part of her still amazed at how well they knew each other. A part of her wondered sometimes if they're relationship had become routine to him. If he was only there because he felt he owed it to her. She told herself she only thought those things to make herself feel better. So she wouldn't feel guilty for always wondering about Lucas.

Nathan must have noticed her drift off into thought because he put his hand on hers. "Are you okay sweetie?" He asked. Brooke nodded weakly and looked down at her plate of food. She knew that Lucas' letter had brought up buried memories within her and that she needed to tell someone about them. But Haley would be out of town until Wednesday and she wasn't sure if Peyton would understand.

"I'm going to go to the mall I guess. There's a sale at Macy's that I wanted to check out," Brooke said as she ate a piece of bacon. Nathan looked down at her still wondering what was wrong. She shook her head and looked towards her daughter. "I want you to be good for Uncle Nathan okay? And remember don't paint in any of your new clothes."

Isabella nodded and Brooke got up from the table. She made her way upstairs and entered Nathan's and her bedroom. It was painted a pale purple color and the silk sheets matched. Anyone who knew Brooke, knew that she was the one who had decorated it. As she opened their closet door she looked inside. His stuff was thrown in messily, where as hers was neat and organized.

Brooke ran her fingers across the outfits, her fingers resting on a yellow sundress. She pulled it out and grabbed the matching shoes. After getting dressed she opened her jewelry box and looked inside. There were several pairs of earrings, a few necklaces and quite a few watches. She opened the compartment for the rings and looked inside. Resting safely where she last put it was the ring Lucas had given her eleven years before.

Brooke rubbed her fingers against the gold band and shut her eyes. If she concentrated, she would be able to describe in detail exactly as it happened. Her polished nail ran across the small diamond and she smiled slightly. It was so much smaller than she remembered. She had always imagined getting married to someone rich, who would by her a huge diamond ring and would promise her eternal happiness. Years ago, when Lucas had given her the ring she had been so caught up in the fact that he had purposed to her she barely even took notice of the ring. He had slid the ring on her finger and Brooke vowed never to take it off. So much had changed since then. Brooke had finally delivered Isabella, and Lucas and her had broken up. She had finished college and ended up dating Nathan.

It was only a few years ago that she had finally brought herself to take it off. It was Christmas time and Brooke had opened a package under the tree to reveal a plain gold band. On the inside were the words 'never gone.' The present was signed from Santa Claus and Brooke had never questioned who it had came from. Looking back on it, Brooke silently wondered what Nathan meant by those words.

The phone rang, and Brooke walked over to answer it. She could hear sobs on the other end as Brooke said into the phone "hello? Who is this?"

Brooke glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was Haley.

"Hales. Talk to me. What's wrong?" Brooke sat down on her bed holding onto the phone. She could tell by Haley's cry that something was wrong.

"It's Chris."

"What happened? Did he hurt you Haley?" Brooke's voice was filled with anger. She knew something had been off with Chris Keller the day she met him, but kept her mouth shut for Haley's sake. Haley had wanted nothing more than to sing and Chris had given her that opportunity.

"He cheated on me," Haley whispered.

Brooke stood up and called Nathan into the room. "Haley where are you? Are you in New York?" She could hear Haley mumble a yes and she sat back down. Brooke felt helpless. One of her closest friends was hours away. What was she going to do?

"I'm going to book you a flight home Haley. Go to the airport and I'll call you," Brooke said. She hung up the phone and waited for Nathan to come. He came in and noticed the look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Brooke suddenly felt guilty. Nathan had been a wonderful man, a great boyfriend and a loving uncle to her daughter. And she had spent the last ten years hoping that Lucas would come home. "It's Haley," she started to explain to him, not once pulling away. He held her until she was ready to be let go and took the phone.

"I'll book her flight. You just see if you can get a hold of Peyton."

Brooke nodded and opened her purse. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her friends number. "Hi Peyton, it's me."

……

"Is Aunt Haley okay?"

Nathan watched as his niece rolled blue paint onto her walls. He wasn't sure what was going on but Brooke had made him promise not to let Isabella know about anything. As she turned to look at him she put her hands on her hips.

"Don't lie to me either. If you don't want to tell me that's fine. Just don't lie." Isabella then folded her arms across her chest and waited for a reply. Nathan couldn't help but laugh at his niece's behavior. She was so much like her mother and neither one of them realized it.

"I'd never lie to you princess," Nathan said as he put the paint brush down. He walked towards her and kneeled down. "I don't know if she's okay. But I do know she will be. Your mom will make sure of it."

Isabella nodded and looked at him. "Like when I get a cut, mom is always there with a band aid?"

Even as he shook his head he knew that Haley was going to need much more than a band aid to fix her problems. Isabella was satisfied with his answer and turned back to her walls. "I can't wait to see what aunt Peyton is going to draw," she said as she moved the roller on the wall.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders and looked around at their paint job. "Well, it's finished. Why don't you go wash up?" Nathan asked as Isabella nodded her head. His phone rang and he answered it. "It's your mom." He mouthed to Isabella as she left the room.

"Hey Brooke."

"Nathan I'm going to stay here at Peyton's tonight, can you watch Isabella? Haley's flight doesn't get in till 12:00, and I want to be here for her," Brooke explained.

"It's okay Brooke. I understand. Send her our love."

"And Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. You've been great to Isabella and I."

"You don't need to thank me. I love you both."

"I know. And we love you. I was thinking, maybe we should stay at the beach house next weekend. Just you and me. Give us a chance to be alone?"

Nathan took a deep breath and grinned into the phone.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love that. Bye Brooke."

It had been months since Brooke and him had actually been alone. He knew that she was thinking about Lucas again and a part of him felt guilty for falling in love with his brothers ex girlfriend. He had never intended on falling for her, he just wanted to protect her. But over the years his feelings had slowly changed as did hers. But the last couple of months Nathan could notice a difference in Brooke. When she thought no one was listening she would cry herself to sleep. He also noticed that she had been looking at old pictures of them.

Nathan made a vow to himself that he was going to be there for Brooke no matter what. She needed someone to protect her, someone to love her the way that Lucas hadn't. He was going to be that man for her. And a weekend alone was the perfect place to prove it to her.

……

Lucas stood at the bus stop with his bag over his shoulder. For weeks he had been debating on returning to Tree Hill but couldn't because of his team. But there was two weeks before the finals started and he had left another couch in charge so he could return. He knew he would miss his daughter's birthday by a few days, but hoped she would forgive him.

Lucas hadn't seen her since she was a baby. Haley had sent pictures to him for a few years but then he had switched cities and they had lost contact. He wrote his daughter every holiday and on her birthday's he would send her presents. When he had left Tree Hill, he had told himself he would only be gone for a little while. He wanted to make something of himself so that his daughter and Brooke would be proud of him. But weeks turned into months, and months turned into years and pretty soon Lucas found it impossible to return home.

When he realized his daughter would be ten and he had missed out on her childhood he knew he had to go back. He didn't want his daughter thinking that he never wanted her or even hate him the way that he had always hated Dan.

Brooke had also been a reason why he had stayed away for so long. When he had met her she had the world at her feet. She could have done anything she had wanted, and he felt as if he had taken that away from her. Being pregnant at 18 had limited her abilities of going after the life she had always dreamed of. A life he wasn't sure he could be apart of.

When their daughter had been born, Lucas couldn't help but think that a part of Brooke had died. Her spirit and flare for life had changed and she was just so temperamental. His mother had told her that it was just Brooke dealing with postpartum but Lucas felt as if she resented him. After their breakup he waited for her to call. But she never did. When he finally realized that she wasn't going to call he packed his bags and left town. He had loved her enough to give her the space that she had needed. It was easier than he had thought it would be because he knew his friends back home would be there for her.

But after all the years of being away from her it still hadn't changed a thing. He still loved her. As much as he wanted to pretend those feelings were in the past he couldn't. It didn't matter how many girls he slept with, how many girlfriends he went through. The love had made it.

"Where are you headed?"

The bus drivers voice asked him. Lucas looked up a bit startled from his thoughts. He gave the driver his pass and picked up the bags. "Home." He wondered briefly if he still had a home after all these years.

Two hours later the bus pulled to a stop. "Tree Hill," the bus driver said as Lucas picked up his bag again. He headed out of the bus mumbling a thank you to the man. The bus driver nodded his head and pulled off. Lucas looked around the familiar bus station and started to walk towards the pay phone.

He dialed his mothers number but no one answered. A few minutes later he had given up and decided that he would walk to his mothers cafe. It was six blocks away and Lucas needed the time to think.

Tree Hill hadn't changed much. The houses were still the same and he noticed familiar faces as he walked by. People must have recognized him to because a few people had waved at him. A few streets down he could see three girls playing in the front yard of a house.

Instantly, he knew it was Brooke's home. As he approached the street he could see the girls more clearly. He would have known her anywhere. The girls must have all been eleven, all with their individual looks. Lucas took in a deep breath and looked at his daughter.

Her straight brown hair was down past her shoulders and she had her head back laughing hysterically at something the other girls said. She was wearing denim jeans and a white tee shirt that simply had the number three on it. He found himself smiling at the number on her shirt as he remembered a time where he too wore that number. One of the girls pointed at him and she turned to look who it was.

Shit.

He had been caught. Lucas turned away from her and made his way down the street ignoring the girls glares. He wanted to go and talk to her but he knew he needed to talk to Brooke first. After ten years he didn't know a thing about his daughter and didn't want her to freak out after she saw him. As the sun went down he finally made his way into the café. As he opened the door, a familiar face bumped into him.

"Peyton."

tbc...


	4. Bridge over Troubled Water

Chapter Four- 

"Peyton…"

Lucas couldn't help but stare at the woman in front of him. The only thing he could really tell that had changed was she had cut her hair short and the curls that use to cascade down her back had been straightened. The woman's smile fell from her lips and her eyes softened into his.

"Lucas…"

Peyton couldn't believe it. Lucas Scott, the love of her best friends life was standing in front of her after ten years. She silently thanked God that Brooke didn't want to leave Haley, otherwise it would have been Brooke that would have run into him. Anger flared inside Peyton and she raised her hand to slap him in the face. As her hand collided with his cheek a few costumers looked up to see the scene.

"Peyton I'm sorry-" Lucas was having trouble coming up with what he wanted to say. This wasn't how he pictured doing things. He simply wanted to see his mother and then find Brooke. Everyone else he wanted to deal with later. And now he had to deal with whether or not she was going to tell Brooke that he was back in town. Peyton laughed.

"You're sorry? That's great to know Luke. But I am not the one you should be apologizing to. Hey I know. Why don't you apologize to the daughter you abandoned and the girl you claimed to love more than life itself," Peyton said before heading out the restaurant doors. Lucas waited a moment for exiting the door behind her. He jogged towards her and grabbed her by the arm just as she was opening her car door.

"Peyton look. I know I screwed up but that was a long time ago. Things are different"

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "Things are different Lucas? For who? For you? Because Brooke's been raising your daughter everyday since you left. It wasn't easy for her but she's had all of us. And she's had Nathan too. Not to mention your daughter. I've been there every year as your presents arrive at the house. What kind of jackass sends presents but doesn't come to see their kid?"

He looked down at the ground unsure what he was supposed to say.

"You need to tell Brooke you're back in town. It's not fair that she here's it from me and to be honest right now we have bigger things to take care of. But damn it Lucas Scott, Brooke's my best friend. And I love Izzy like she was my own daughter. If you hurt either of them-"

Lucas cut her off. "You'll kill me."

"I won't have to. Nathan will do that just fine," Peyton said as she got into her car and slammed the door behind her. She drove off and Lucas couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that. Was it possible that Nathan and Brooke had become really good friends?

He laughed. There was no way that Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott were friends, they had absolutely nothing in common and never really had any interest in each other. Ten years couldn't change too much could it?

……

"It was awful Brooke. Things have been so bad with Chris that I wanted to surprise him with something. So I showed up at the studio wearing black heels and my trench coat with nothing underneath and as I opened the sound room door there his secretary is propped up one of the speakers. Her legs wrapped around him-"

Haley wiped her nose with a Kleenex and shook her head. It had happened twenty four hours ago and the shock still hadn't lessened. Brooke's mouth fell open and she brought her friend into a hug.

"I'm going to kill him. He is such a freaking man whore. Who the hell does he think he is?"

"He's Chris Keller." Haley laughed.

Brooke rubbed her friends shoulder and shook her head. "Well we'll figure this out okay Hales? You can stay with us and Nathan and Jake can go and get your stuff from the apartment. That way you won't have to deal with it. Did he say anything to you at all?"

"He's called. Thirty two times actually. He keeps trying to tell me it's not a big deal that it wasn't what it looked like and I overreacted. God why in the hell did I stay with him that long Brooke? You all told me to leave him."

"Hales you can't change the past. All you can do is fix the future. And now you're aware of how much of a creep Chris is. You're talented, rich, beautiful…you're going to find someone great. There's no doubt about it."

Haley nodded her head and smiled slightly. "Like you found Nathan?" The smile fell from Brooke's face and she sighed inwardly. She tried to erase the thoughts about their past and the fact that her friend had once been madly in love with Nathan, but had never acted on it. That was years ago, back when they were in college and Brooke had been with Lucas. "Yeah, like I found Nathan."

……

Nathan walked across his nieces bedroom and sat beside her on the bed. "Can you tell me a story Uncle Nate?" Isabella asked him. She was laying down and Nathan smiled down at her. He shook his head and asked what type of story she wanted to hear. "Tell me about my dad? How he was when you two were younger. Tell me about him and my mother."

Nathan swallowed. This was always a touchy subject between him, Brooke and Isabella. Brooke for the most part had been honest with her daughter, but hadn't gone into detail about things perhaps the way Isabella had wanted. And Nathan didn't feel comfortable explaining the relationship between his brother and the woman that he had fallen for.

"Well your dad and I were never really close growing up. He lived with your grandmother Karen on the other side of town and I lived with your grandparents Dan and Deb," Nathan explained. "It wasn't until freshman year of high school that we really talked at all. It's when he wanted to play on the basketball team that we really got to know each other and each others friends."

Isabella smiled. "Tell me when you and daddy first started getting along?"

Nathan thought about that day a lot. It had been summertime and right after when Brooke and Lucas had first started dating. Lucas had invited him down to the river court to play basketball with him and Fergie and Skills and Skills and Nathan had won. After the game the other guys had left, leaving Lucas and him alone with nothing but a basketball.

_/flashback begins/_

_"I'll play you for her."_

_Nathan threw the basketball at his half brother and Lucas raised an eyebrow at him. "Play you for who?" Lucas pretended to play stupid as he threw the ball into the basket._

_"Look Peyton's been bitching at me recently about Brooke. She says that Brooke doesn't pay attention at cheerleading practice and she's barely keeping her grades up. So the way I see it is this… I win you stop seeing Brooke so I can continue to have a girlfriend."_

_Lucas chuckled at his little brother. "But that would imply that you would have to beat me and we know you can't really do that. Besides I'm not giving up Brooke."_

_"Why? She's just a cheerleader. Trust me, Peyton's got a ton of friends and they're all exactly like Brooke."_

_Lucas shook his head no, throwing the ball once again into the basket. "Not like Brooke. She's different. We're total opposites and yet she gets me better than anyone else. It's like we're connected."_

_It was Nathan's turn to laugh. "Shit, you're turning soft on me? Tell me is this your first girlfriend? Is it cause she went down on you or what?"_

_"I think…" Lucas stumbled for the right words. "Dude- I think I'm in love with her."_

_/flashback ends/_

Nathan shook his head trying to bring himself out of that memory. They had been fifteen then. Nathan had been a different person and Lucas had said he wouldn't give up on her. He couldn't believe that sitting beside his brothers daughter, that he had fallen in love with the very person he had played for that many years ago.

……

"Mom, are you here?" Lucas knocked on the house door but wasn't surprised when no one answered. A girl from the café had told him that Karen had taken a few days off and was probably out of town with her boyfriend. So when he let himself into the house he was shocked to find his mother sitting on the couch.

She was watching television and barely took her eyes off of the screen to say hello. When she realized that it was Lucas, her eyes widened and she jumped off the couch. "Oh my God, Lucas! My boy!"

Lucas laughed despite the fact that his mother had him in a death gripped hug. "I'm not exactly a boy anymore there ma," he chuckled and she finally released him. She smiled up at him before putting her hands on her hips.

"Lucas Eugene Scott you will always be my boy until the day you die," Karen said with a scowl. Lucas watched as reality sat in on his mothers face and for the second time in twenty four hours, a hand was brought to his face. It was the first time his mother had hit him and he was sure it surprised not only him, but her. "Lucas I'm sorry…"

Lucas shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing I don't deserve. Although I think I am not really liked by the women of Tree Hill anymore, since that's the second hit I've gotten since I've been back."

Karen raised an eyebrow. "You ran into Brooke I take it? I don't blame her. Lucas what you did was wrong. Even if the two of you broke up, for you to just up and desert her. Lucas I raised you better than that."

"I know. I've known that every time I talk to you and I have apologized for it time and again ma. I made mistakes. Big ones. All I can say is I am here now and I know that doesn't change what I have done in the past. But I am going to change the future. I have to. For my daughter."

Karen smiled. "Well that's good to hear. Isabella needs a father Lucas. She has Nathan and he is there for her and all but she needs her father. But what about Brooke?"

"What about her?"

The smile that just moments ago was visible on Karen's face disappeared and she sighed. "Lucas don't play dumb. Are you here because of Isabella or did you come back to try and make a family with Brooke Davis?"

Lucas wasn't sure what to say. If he wanted both, was he able to have them both? He wasn't even sure he could have one of them. Ten years was a long time to try and get past and if he had been either one of them, he knew he wouldn't be able to let it go. "I'm here for my family ma. That means Brooke too. But if it's too late for me and Brooke… If she's happier without me than that's fine. But no one is keeping me away from my daughter."

Karen saw the determination in her sons eyes and she forced another smile. Lucas had a hard road ahead of him. Rebuilding trust was hard to do, and knowing Brooke she wasn't going to make it easy. Gaining his daughters trust would be an easier feat and she wasn't sure just how easy that was going to be for him as well. As she stared at her son, she couldn't help but wonder if he knew what he was getting himself into, if the world he had left behind had become too unreachable. And if he was aware of the role his brother played in it.

**TBC.  
Author's Note: Okay, that is the first of 12 new chapters that I have written. Hopefully you all enjoy this and haven't given up on it. It's been a really long time but I am finally out of my writers block stage and ready to update ALL of my stories. Hopefully you'll enjoy and leave me a review :-)**


	5. Yesterday's Letter

Title: Never Gone

Author: D. Sollers

Summary: FIRST THREE CHAPTERS REWRITTEN- AU. Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott were high school sweethearts with their whole future ahead of them. The news of a baby drives the couple apart and years later they must come to terms with the present, the past and the future. Couple: It's BL in flashbacks, BL in the future but BN in the present. Hopefully you'll be able to follow (slight Naley implications and Jeyton as well)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill except for a few overly played DVDs and a poster of Chad Michael Murray, who at the present time I would like to throw darts at. So…another words don't sue me

Author's Notes: Wow, thanks everyone who have taken their time to send me a review!They all mean a lot but thanks Amanda, who stayed in contact with me even though I wasn't writing. This is chapter five and I already have five more chapters done. Hopefully, the reviews will keep coming :-)

CHAPTER FIVE- Yesterday's Letter

"Well, well. Peyton told me you were back in town but I guess I couldn't believe it till I saw it with my own eyes," Jake said as he approached Lucas on the basketball court. The sun was setting and there was a light breeze in the air. He reached out a hand to his friend and smiled when Lucas shook it.

Lucas brought his friend into a quick hug and then chuckled to himself. "I guess I should be glad that Peyton told you. That way at least I have one friend still in this town. Although if you want to keep your girlfriend, I guess that's a bad idea."

"Wife actually. We got married two years ago," Jake corrected.

Lucas smirked. "Wow who would have thought that out of all of us you two were the ones who were involved with each other after all these years."

"We all thought you and Brooke would have been the first to be married," Jake said. He realized what he had said a moment too late and sighed. "Look Luke, I didn't mean anything by that. It's too bad that you and Brooke didn't work out. And you know you made a mistake but you're here now and that's got to count for something."

"Hopefully it does."

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Well your daughter is great. She'll come around after a while. But come on. Tell me how things are in New York."

"Loud and exciting. I never realized it till now how much I missed all of this," Lucas explained. Tree Hill was such a beautiful town and the people that filled it were nice and polite. And it was quiet. Something that New York never was.

Jake sat down on the picnic table and Lucas looked over at him. "How's Haley?" Lucas asked sadly. It was hard for him to imagine how his best friend since he was a little kid was someone he barely knew anymore. And the things he did know about her, he knew from the news and the magazines.

"Well she was great. You've heard her album. She's so talented. And it seems like she genuinely has a huge fan base. But Chris Keller did a number on her head, let me tell you."

Lucas shook his head. He had never liked that guy. Since the moment the scrawny singer had come into his friends life, Lucas had known he brought bad news with him. But when Chris helped her with her demo and even managed to get her onto tour with the Wreckers, Lucas had convinced himself that he had been wrong. He couldn't help but think how funny it was that years later, he was right the first time.

"The breakup is all over the news. How is she taking it?" Lucas asked, concerned.

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Too soon to tell I think. Brooke and Peyton are holding down the fort though. You know how those three are. One's hurt and the others are the mother hens coming to pluck your eyes out." Jake laughed as Lucas nodded his head in agreement.

"How's Nate?"

Jake nodded his head. "Good. He works at Isabella and Jenny's school, so he's really there for Izzy."

"That's great," Lucas said kicking the dirt below his feet. "How's Brooke?" He hadn't meant to whisper his name, but it had come out lightly. Perhaps because it was the hardest person to mention, or perhaps even because he felt like didn't have the right to say it. He didn't look up from the ground and silently prayed that whatever Jake was about to tell him wouldn't hurt his heart. Not that he didn't deserve it, he just wasn't ready to hear the truth.

But still he had to know.

"You really want to know Luke?"

At that moment, Lucas knew whatever it was he wasn't going to like. Still, he looked up at his lifelong friend and nodded his head. "How is she?" A lump formed in his throat, but still he ignored it.

"On the outside she's happy. Her daughter means the world to her and they have a close bond that I wouldn't understand if I didn't have Jenny. And you know Haley, Peyton and her have been friends since high school."

Lucas nodded his head. He was waiting for the bad news that he was sure was to come. "And on the inside?"

"She never dealt with you leaving. When she realized you weren't coming back she told Peyton that she locked that part of her away and no one would ever be able to touch it again. The part that believed in "the epic love" and had faith in people. She took your break up hard Luke. She's never really gotten over it and with you back in town it's going to bring up a lot of problems."

Lucas squinted his eyes down and sighed. "Is she seeing anyone?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Lucas," Jake said as he stood up. "She's involved. Whatever they are its her business and I am not getting in the middle of it. But you couldn't have been single for the last ten years either. So does it really matter if Brooke is involved?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it doesn't."

……

Brooke looked down at the white nightgown in her hands and ran her fingers over the material. Her and Haley had decided that they needed to get out and shopping was the perfect way to get over a bad mood. At least that's what Brooke had thought. But as she walked through the mall, she couldn't help but feel sad.

It had been a couple of days since Isabella's birthday and the words from Lucas had still sent tears to her eyes. She didn't know why she was letting herself get so worked up over it. It didn't change the fact that Lucas was still in another city and that at the present time, she was somewhat involved with his brother.

"Penny for your thoughts," Haley said as she snapped a finger in front of her friends face. Brooke shrugged her shoulders and Haley frowned at her friend. "Look this was your idea, it wasn't supposed to make you sad. This was a fun thing remember? In high school we would blow off fifth period and come to the mall."

Brooke smiled sadly as she held up a red bikini. "That was a long time ago. When I would wear something like this in order to make Lucas lose it." Brooke's eyes widened. Haley raised an eyebrow.

"What made you think of Lucas?"

"You. Just now, you were talking about high school. Lucas and I were together in high school," Brooke tried to cover. The last thing she needed was anyone asking why he was haunting her thoughts recently. Haley raised an eyebrow and Brooke knew that Haley didn't buy it. "Alright fine. It's just that…you know the letters that Lucas sends Is?"

Haley nodded her head so Brooke continued. "Well this years letter…he brought me up in it. And I have just been being bothered by it. That's all."

"Bothered by it how?" Haley asked knowingly.

Brooke sighed and pulled the garments she was buying into her arms before moving away. Haley followed behind her, awaiting her response. "I can't sleep. I keep having these visions of him here Haley. And I shouldn't. It's been ten years and I've moved on."

"Have you really?"

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Nathan and I live together Haley. How can you even ask if I've really moved on. Of course I have. It's been years since we've been together. I love Nathan."

"You're not in love with him."

Brooke went to object but waited for Haley to finish what she was saying. "You can't be in love with him because you won't let go of Lucas. And until you do, Brooke sweetie you'll never be able to move on."

"Lets change the subject okay?" Brooke asked. Haley rolled her eyes and silently agreed. "Have you talked to Peyton? She hasn't returned any of my phone calls."

Haley nodded her head and sighed. "She said she was really busy with the gallery and that she would call you later today." Brooke nodded her head and paid for her purchases, unaware as to why Peyton was avoiding her.

……

Isabella threw her jacket on the floor and slammed the door behind her. "I hate Jennifer Nicole Jagelski, I am never talking to her again!" She sighed dramatically. Nathan came around the hallway and chuckled to himself at just how much the little girl sounded like her mother.

"What did she do now? Did she steal your Barbie?" He motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen where he was making a sandwich. She sat on the bar on the opposite side and waited for him to cut the sandwich into two and then handing her one side of it.

Isabella shook her head as she picked up the sandwich and began to explain to her uncle that her best friend what had happened that day at school. A few minutes later Nathan sat down on the other stool and sighed. Isabella looked at him, waiting for an answer and then finally screamed. "Uncle Nate! What do I do?"

"Well you're going to do your homework and I am going to go find something upstairs to teach you both a lesson," Nathan said. Isabella watched as her uncle climbed up the stairs towards her bedroom and sighed.

"Whatever."

Upstairs, Nathan made his way into his closet and looked on the top shelves. There was shoe boxes filled with memories of him and his friends in high school and he was sure that there were the letters that Peyton had written him some time ago, were safely tucked in there. As he took the lid off of the first shoe box, he noticed miscellaneous pictures thrown inside and a few cassettes that probably had Haley's songs on them. The next box was full of movie tickets and stuff that Brooke had kept from her cheer competitions to show her daughter.

He opened the third box and came across letters. They envelopes weren't addressed and he was sure he had come across the right box. But as he opened the letter to make sure, he instantly regretted opening the boxes. On the paper before him, was Brooke's writing. And the letters were to non other then his big brother.

_Dear Lucas,  
I'm sitting in English class and Mrs. Hahn's is quoting some author and I can see you perking up in your seat. She's talking about epic romances and I can't help but believe that she doesn't know what she is talking about. Cause the people in the fairytales…baby they don't hold a candle to us. I believe that._

Nathan put the letter back into the envelope and sighed to himself. He grabbed the next letter and opened it up, unsure why he was so perplexed to do so.

_Lucas,  
It's hard to believe we've been together for a year now. A year. Brooke Davis has been taken off the market and happily. It's even harder for me to believe that I haven't talked you into having sex with me yet. You keep telling me you want to make it special for me and I understand that. But you know what? I don't care what you do. I can't imagine losing my virginity to anyone else._

That was something he wasn't expecting. Nathan shut his eyes for a moment and held his breath realizing that Lucas not only had given Brooke her first baby but had also taken her virginity too? All the stories about Brooke's sexuality had been highly overplayed.

_Lucas,  
Tomorrow's our junior prom. Can you believe how long we've been together baby? I can't wait till tomorrow. You are going to flip when you see me in my dress. It's going to be perfect. You're perfect._

Nathan read through several others, including the one where Brooke went into detail about their first sexual encounter and he realized that he was invading her privacy. Still, he couldn't bring himself to stop looking through them. He pulled back one of the ones from the back and realized that it was dated. It was the night she had read his last letter. What could Brooke have possibly written to him then about? This letter was sealed, but Nathan didn't care. He ripped it open and couldn't help but get teary eyed at her words.

_Dear Lucas, _

_I hate you for this. I hate you because I had finally gotten over it. I had finally accepted that you aren't coming home to me and that we'll never be a family again. And you mention me in her letter? God damn it Lucas, where are you? Why didn't you love me enough to stay? To work it out? I know I said that it wasn't working but you just gave up. You didn't even keep in contact with me and now ten years later here you are. Messing with my head. Mostly I hate you because I can't stop loving you. Every time I think I've stopped something reminds me of you. The other day Isabella was talking about some English author and that reminded me of you in Mrs. Hahn's class. Do you remember that? Hell do you remember anything?  
I have all these letters for you, that you've never even seen. I've written them to you since we were first dating. There's 82 and most are long letters. And yet I've never been able to give them to you. Not because I don't want to, but because I have no address to send them too. Maybe if I was able to send them I'd finally be able to let you go._

Nathan read the last words and shoved the letter into the box. Isabella came to the closet doors and peaked inside. "Did you find it?" She asked him as he turned and shook his head no. "Are you okay uncle Nate?" Isabella asked, looking up at him with concern.

He nodded his head and sighed. "Yeah sweetie. I am going to keep looking for it," Nathan said.

"Umm about that," Isabella laughed a bit. "Jenny just called and apologized we're totally over it already." With that Isabella ran out of the room and Nathan laughed despite the situation. He leaned against the wall as he heard Brooke call out from the front door.

Nathan shut his eyes and wondered silently who got the better deal. Because he had Brooke with him, everyday. But Lucas- he had her heart.

……

"Izzy! Come help me bring in the bags from the trunk please!" Brooke called as she opened the front door. Her daughter darted down the stairs and wrapped her arms around her mother. "Wow, did you miss me?"

Isabella nodded her head and smiled. "Jenny and I had another fight. Uncle Nate tried to fix it but I we worked it out already," she smiled. Brooke opened the front door and walked towards the car with her daughter.

"What did you fight about?" Brooke asked her daughter.

Isabella shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing important anymore. Did you buy me anything?" She giggled as she peeked her nose into the many bags coming out of the trunk. Her mother shook her head no and laughed.

"You just got everything you wanted for your birthday. Why would I buy you anything else?"

Isabella pretended to pout before turning to her mother. "Because you're a great mom and you always bring me something."

"Well, if I always bring you something," Brooke pulled out a small box from a bag and handed it to her. "It's a makeup kit. It's got lipsticks and lip glosses in it. I figured you and Jenny could use a new one to play with."

Isabella wrapped her arm around her mother and took the makeup kit in her hands. "That's so cool! I am going to go show Uncle Nathan." Brooke watched as her ten year old daughter ran into the house and she smiled to herself. At least she had her daughter. A chill went through her and she looked over her shoulder. When she didn't see anything she sighed and headed towards the door.

Lucas watched until Brooke had safely entered her house and started the car as she shut the door behind her. He hadn't known why he felt so propelled to see the house again, to see her from a distance. But seeing her laughing and teasing her daughter, their daughter…had brought tears to his eyes.

He silently thought about the years he had wasted and the time he had spent away from the life he had always wanted and he made a vow within himself to change everything he could. He was going to become the man Brooke had always thought he was, the person deep down he already was.

tbc...


	6. In Another Life

Title: Never Gone

Author: D. Sollers

Summary: FIRST THREE CHAPTERS REWRITTEN- AU. Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott were high school sweethearts with their whole future ahead of them. The news of a baby drives the couple apart and years later they must come to terms with the present, the past and the future. Couple: It's BL in flashbacks, BL in the future but BN in the present. Hopefully you'll be able to follow (slight Naley implications and Jeyton as well)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill except for a few overly played DVDs and a poster of Chad Michael Murray, who at the present time I would like to throw darts at. So…another words don't sue me J

CHAPTER SIX- In Another Life

It was morning in tree hill, a particular time that Peyton had always hated. It was worse when she was younger and still in school, when Brooke would race through the house and wake her up to go jogging with her. But on this particular Sunday morning, Peyton woke up to the sound of Jake singing from their bathroom. She laughed at his rendition of RESPECT. "Are you going to be long in there?" Peyton called out to Jake.

"Almost done babe."

Peyton rolled over and stared towards the open bathroom door. "Did you get to see Luke yesterday?" She asked. Jake came towards the door and leaned against the door frame. Taking his toothbrush out of his mouth he shook his head yes.

"He still hasn't seen her, Peyt."

Peyton nodded her head sadly and rolled back over. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to tell her best friend that he was back in town, but if Lucas wouldn't tell her- someone would have to. The thought of Brooke finding out by accident worried her, Peyton didn't want to see Brooke anymore hurt than she had already been years before.

"Brooke called you. Four times last night, you might want to return her phone calls before she starts to suspect something," Jake chided her. Peyton rolled her eyes, knowing that what Jake was telling her was true. Brooke and Peyton were best friends. They had been best friends since they were really little and if Peyton didn't try and talk to Brooke, she was definitely going to know that something was up.

The phone rang and Jake grabbed it. "Hi Brooke," he said sitting down beside Peyton on the bed. Peyton shook her head no, hoping that Jake would make up some excuse as to why Peyton wasn't home at 7:30 in the morning. "I'm sorry Brooke she already left. Yeah she has her cell phone, try her on that. Okay, bye!"

"She's going to track you down sometime babe."

Peyton's cell rang from inside her purse and both her and Jake laughed. If anything, Brooke was the most persistent of the group. A quality that Peyton had always found endearing in her best friend.

"I'm going to see Lucas," Peyton said as she stood up and made her way to the closet. Jake nodded his head in understanding, making his way back to the kitchen to get ready. Sunday's was Jenny's day with Nikki and he had to drop her off early so he could catch the football game with Nathan. With a quick kiss, Peyton made her way out of their two story house in pursuit of Lucas.

……

"Grandma?"

Isabella knocked lightly on the door and Karen answered the door. "Hi sweetheart. What are you doing here?" Karen asked as Isabella waved towards Nathan in his car and looked back at Karen.

"I need to talk to you."

Karen worried slightly about the fact that Lucas was still asleep in his room and he still hadn't managed to tell Brooke he was back in town. But staring down at her ten year old granddaughter, she realized she couldn't turn the girl away. She waved to Nathan to leave and looked back down at her sweet granddaughter.

"Okay. We can sit out on the porch out here just like when your dad was little," Karen said sitting down on the porch swing and patting the seat beside her. Isabella hesitated for a moment and then joined her with a smile. "What did you need?"

"I want to talk about my mom and dad."

Karen nodded her head, and sighed. "Well sweetie, don't you think you need to ask your mom about that?" Isabella shook her head no and wrapped her arms across her chest.

"I can't," Isabella explained. "Whenever I talk about my dad, my mom gets so sad and I just don't want to make her cry anymore."

Karen understood the feeling all too well. She had spent the first year with Brooke, doing her best to console the woman her son had left behind. From what Karen had understood, Brooke hadn't wanted the two's relationship to come to an end but didn't know how to fix their problems. Brooke had been a mess for that period of time, but as Isabella had grown older so did Brooke. And with each passing year, Brooke's sadness had lessened.

"Well, what is it you want to know?"

Isabella hesitated for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders. "My mom and uncle Nathan and everyone fill me in on a lot of what happened. But what I don't understand is, if my mom and dad loved each other so much why isn't he here now? Did he not want me?"

Karen's heart broke for her young granddaughter and she shook her head no. "Of course he wanted you. When your mom was pregnant your dad was so thrilled and your mom was so scared," Karen replied.

"So… what happened grandma?"

How did she answer a question she didn't really know the answer to? Karen was unsure of the words she was supposed to use to comfort the troubled girl. "My girl," Karen said as she wrapped her arm over the girl and pulled Isabella to her. "Your dad loved you and your mother very much. They were young and so in love and they had the world to see yet. And they fought everyday."

"Were they mean to each other?"

Karen chuckled quietly. It was a different world then but she remembered like it was yesterday. Lucas would call her on the telephone, wondering what he could do to get Brooke to talk to him again. Their fights were never serious but somewhere between pregnancy and postpartum they had started to escalate. "It was never like that. But they were constantly arguing with each other and your dad was working really long hours and wasn't really around much for your mother."

"Your mother was so good at being a mother," Karen smiled. It had amazed her at the time, how well Brooke had been at taking care of Isabella. She had never really had any parental supervision and could barely recall a time when her mother had even been around but somehow despite that, Brooke had become a great mom. Perhaps even better than herself. "They didn't want to end up hating each other. So your mom and dad decided that breaking up with each other was the best thing to do."

Isabella looked at her grandmother and rolled her eyes. "That's stupid."

Karen laughed and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah sweetie, it was stupid. But like I said they were young and didn't know a lot about anything." She watched as Isabella played with her shoe laces and she hesitated to continue. What could a ten year old really understand about the world? But as her granddaughter looked up at her, young brown eyes meeting her own, Karen knew. Isabella wasn't like most ten year olds. She had her mother's heart and her fathers soul and Karen knew what that meant. This little girl held more happiness and sadness in her then the other little girls.

"Is that why he left?"

Karen shook her head yes and looked over her shoulder through the window. Lucas had opened his bedroom door and was listening quietly in the doorframe. She brought her finger to her lips, motioning for him to stay quiet and she turned her attention back to Isabella.

"Your dad loved her so much, he wasn't sure that he could stay in Tree hill and see her everyday without being with her," Karen explained. "He wanted to be there for her and for you but the bigger part of him the part that thought you two deserved better kept him away."

Isabella sighed. "I'm ten years old. Shouldn't he have at least visited?"

"Yeah baby, he should have." Karen wasn't sure whether at this point she was talking to her granddaughter or her son, but either way the message was loud and clear. Lucas had hurt his daughter and he needed to make up for it.

……

"Lucas!"

Peyton slammed her car door shut and wrapped her arms across her chest. Jake had been right, Lucas might not have been ready to see Brooke but he wasn't hiding. Wearing sweat pants and a tee shirt, a thirty two year old Lucas Scott was standing on the basketball court just as he had years and years ago. He turned his attention to the blonde behind him and smirked. "Here to slap me again?"

Peyton blushed and lowered her head a bit before shaking her head no. "Look Lucas, I'm sorry I hit you. But what you did… it wasn't right. You two broke up that doesn't justify leaving her to raise your daughter."

"I never said it did."

She stuffed her hands in her jeans and nodded her head. Peyton could see the look on his face and how tired Lucas seemed and she knew that he probably brooded the entire night before. "You need to tell her Lucas."

"I know. I just don't know how."

Peyton knew the feeling. Not telling her best friend was killing her but the thought of seeing Brooke's face when she found out made her feel worse. Brooke was going to be hurt and when the hurt subsided there was going to be furious and Lucas was in for a fury of anger. "I haven't talked to my best friend in two days. She's called my cell phone eight times already. And that's just my cell phone. How am I supposed to keep a secret this big from her?"

"I'm going to tell her. I promise."

Peyton put her hands on her hips."Your promises don't mean anything to me Lucas. You promised us all years ago you were going to take care of her. Look at her now. Now I'm not going to continue blowing her off. You have until Tuesday night. Every Tuesday Haley, Brooke and I go to dinner. It's our 'girls night' type thing. You tell her by then, or I am."

Lucas nodded his head. "Alright. I will."

Peyton nodded her head, satisfied with his answer and turned to leave. When she got to her car she turned back to him and called out for him. "I know I didn't say this before… but I'm going to say it now. Welcome home Luke." He smiled slightly and nodded his head as she got into the car and sped off. As he threw the ball into the basket he smiled to himself.

Welcome home.

……

"I'm home," Isabella called as she shut the front door to her uncles house. She could smell her uncles cooking from the kitchen and followed the smell. Isabella stayed quiet as she watched her uncle and Haley. Haley was cutting up an onion and Nathan was turning the tomato sauce on the sink.

"I can't believe you would eat macaroni and cheese when you were in New York."

Haley rolled her eyes and continued to dice the onion. When she finished, she put the knife in the sink and handed the cutting board to Nathan. "Whatever. I'm telling you, macaroni is the food for kings. I love that stuff. We can't all grow up eating pate and escargot," she teased.

Nathan turned to look at her and laughed. "It's not my fault I was born into a rich family. And I do not eat escargot, pate is another story though." Haley grinned and smacked his shoulder.

"Whatever you say buddy."

Nathan grabbed the stirring spoon that had sauce on it and held it up. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and smirked. "What did you say?" Haley's smile fell from her face and her eyes widened.

"Nate don't. Brooke just bought me this don't ruin it," Haley said with a laugh. He thought for a minute before flinging sauce at her. "I'm telling Brooke!" Nathan laughed and put the spoon back in the pot.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Tell her."

Haley's mouth fell and she glanced around to notice spaghetti noodles in the sink. She grabbed a handful and threw them at him. In less then thirty seconds the kitchen was covered with thrown dinner and Nathan and Haley both stood at opposite ends of the counter. Haley held up her hands in an effort to call for a truce and Nathan chuckled.

"I won."

Haley rolled her eyes and turned to go up the stairs when she saw Isabella standing in the doorway. Isabella was amused by the sight of grown adults having a food fight but couldn't come up with anything to say. Instead she winked at Haley. "Uncle Nate! I need help with my science…what happened?" Isabella asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"We umm…there was ugh…there was some water on the floor and I slipped and the noodles went everywhere and Haley dropped the pot of spaghetti sauce," Nathan lied.

Isabella shrugged her shoulders. "Anyways, can you help me?" She asked and he nodded his head.

"I'll be right up after I clean this up and order a pizza."

Isabella nodded her head and darted up the stairs. When she got to the top steps she called back down to him. "The next time you have a food fight, I want to be in it okay?"

Nathan and Haley both laughed at Isabella and when they heard her bedroom door shut they turned back to the mess they had created. "You wipe down, I'll mop?"

Haley asked as he nodded his head. They reached their hands down for the rag, his hand landing on hers. Haley looked at him and blushed slightly. "Lets clean up."

tbc...


	7. Not supposed to love you anymore

Title: Never Gone Author: D. Sollers

Summary: FIRST THREE CHAPTERS REWRITTEN- AU. Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott were high school sweethearts with their whole future ahead of them. The news of a baby drives the couple apart and years later they must come to terms with the present, the past and the future. Couple: It's BL in flashbacks, BL in the future but BN in the present. Hopefully you'll be able to follow (slight Naley implications and Jeyton as well)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill except for a few overly played DVDs and a poster of Chad Michael Murray, who at the present time I would like to throw darts at. So…another words don't sue me

Author's Notes: Thanks everyone who keeps sending in their reviews. To name a few: OTHRetard, Buffybabe42, dopeyde, othbaby08, tiggerluvsbroody, brodysgirl, fallie, honey1007, charoltte, and ms. piper halliwell.Also dopeyde: no, Naley were never married. The story is pretty much based roughly on the first season. Haley was Nathan's tutor in highschool, but they never got together. However, Lucas's obsession with Peyton never happened, and most of us would have been happy that way.  
Thanks Amanda again, for getting me to update. I always need a little push in the right direction.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Not supposed to love you anymore

"Are you ready for this?" Brooke asked as she turned towards Haley. She nodded her head and stuck the key in the door. "I still don't see why you won't let me do it alone. So Nathan and Jake couldn't get out of work. I can pack up your stuff for you."

Haley opened the apartment door and walked inside. She flipped on the light and placed her keys on the table by the door just as she had done for the last three years for her life. "Brooke, I'm fine. Last night I realized something that I think I had forgotten," Haley smiled. Brooke crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Is this before or after you and Nathan ruined my kitchen curtains?"

Haley chuckled. "After. And sorry about your curtains, I'll buy you new ones I promise. But last night I realized that when I started dating Chris I had given up so much of my freedom. I forgot how to really have fun. And it's not like I was in love with him or anything."

Brooke's smile fell. "You were with him forever Hales."

"I loved him, hell I still do love him."

Brooke sat down on the neatly made bed and crossed her arms. "I don't understand. You still love him? You're not going to take him back are you Hales? Because the guy cheated on you once. You have no idea if that girl was the only one of if there are more…"

"I'm not taking him back. I just meant I love him, I'm not in love with him."

Brooke grinned from ear to ear and clapped her hands together in excitement. "This is perfect. Tomorrow's our girls night and you are single. So lets go to Tric and we can find you a boyfriend. That's if Peyton will ever answer her damn phone."

"She's still not calling you?" Haley asked, ignoring the fact that Brooke was insisting on finding her a boyfriend. Brooke shook her head no and sighed. "Well maybe she's busy. But Brooke I am serious- I DO NOT want a boyfriend right now. I am going to enjoy the single life for a while and besides I am working on a new album and I really won't have anytime."

Brooke groaned. "But Hales, don't you want to settle down? Get married like Peyton? Have a kid?"

"Sure I do," Haley smiled wistfully. Both were things that Haley had secretly wanted for a long time. But after her miscarriage she wasn't ready for another disappointment and she wasn't sure if she'd ever find someone she'd want to marry. "But I'm going to wait till it finds me Brooke. We can't all find our soul mates at 16."

Brooke looked at the ground sadly and Haley turned back to her. "I was referring to Peyton and Jake…Brooke I am sorry." Brooke nodded her head sadly and jumped off the bed. She walked towards the bookshelves and began taking down what she thought were Haley's books.

"Wow, is this…" Brooke's fingers found an old black photo album and she carefully pulled it off the shelf. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the engraved letters "TUTOR GIRL" and she opened it up. On the inside cover were their friends special notes to Haley when they had graduated high school. Brooke had put one together for all of the girls and even ones for the guys. She smiled as she ran her fingers over her own words and read them out loud.

_**Think of me ten years from now when you're on stage in front of your sold out crowd and remember I was the one to get your autograph first. I told Broody that you were going to be famous and what can I say? Brooke Davis is never wrong. It was always Peyton and I against the world and I was okay with that until now. From now on it's the six of us. And you're one of us now. I love you girl.**_

Her eyes quickly darted over everyone else's words and she landed on Nathan's. She wasn't sure why she had never noticed it before but as she read his words she couldn't help but wonder if the feelings Haley had once had for Nathan were just one-sided.

_**I graduated. Can you believe it Hales? And I know it's all thanks to you. I can't believe how much three years can change a person but I don't think time is what made me a better man. It was you. You taught me a lot these past few years and I don't think I will ever repay you. Do you know you're the only person that's gotten me to do this? Brooke says I am going to write in hers or she is going to have Lucas kick my ass. Whatever. Like he'd be able to anyways. We're in for one hell of a summer Hales.**_

Haley walked towards Brooke and glanced over her shoulder. Brooke had begun to read Lucas's words but it didn't stop Haley from looking at Nathan's. It had been such a long time since she had read those words and since she had even remembered about that summer.

_**So Haley James, what's your next move? You know mine. College life at Duke with Brooke right by my side. I still don't know what college you plan on going to. It's going to be weird all of us at Duke and you off traveling the world. But just remember you always have a friend in Tree Hill. I've known you since I was three years old and I don't think that I can imagine my life without you in it. Or Brooke's.**_

Brooke fumbled through the pages of the scrapbook and marveled at how the years hadn't ruined anything of it. It still looked as if she had just given it to Haley. The book had pictures of them as kids all the way through to their proms and quotes and movie tickets that Brooke had pasted together. When she turned to the last page she held her breathe as she saw the small 4 by 7 photo of her and Lucas being crowned prom king and queen. As she looked down at the picture, she could almost hear Mariah Carey's 'Don't forget about us' playing.

_/flashback begins/_

_"And it's no big surprise here. Your prom queen is non other then Brooke Davis!"_

_The teacher put the crown on Brooke's head and Brooke turned to smile at Lucas. Lucas grinned down at her and reached out his hand. "I think you owe me a dance your majesty," he whispered into her ear. She put her hand into his and the students of Tree Hill high backed away so the queen and king could have their first dance._

_Brooke shut her eyes and listened as Lucas sung the words into her ears. "Baby I must confess…we were bigger than ANYTHING…" Brooke smiled against his suit and Lucas continued to hum the rest of the song._

_When the song came to an end, neither Brooke nor Lucas pulled away from each other. Brooke opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Our whole world's watching and all I see is you," he whispered._

_"I love you Lucas."_

_Lucas leaned down and brought his lips to hers in a small kiss. When he pulled away he squeezed her hand. "I love you too…" he reached his hand and brushed it along her cheek, his fingers resting ever so gently. "Pretty girl."_

_/flashback ends/_

"You were always so great at making these," Haley said bringing Brooke out of her memory. Brooke nodded her head and slammed the book shut. She walked it over to the bed and placed it inside Haley's suitcase before moving to Haley's nightstand. "Remember the one you made for me when I came back from tour? You had all the newspaper clippings in it and anything else you could find. It was the sweetest thing."

Brooke smiled. "Yeah well… I like to capture everything. Years from now when we're old and in a retirement center, they're will be proof that I actually looked young," Brooke teased. "Plus it's a good thing for kids to see. I saw some of my moms when I was younger and it helped me put pieces together of who my parents were."

"When's the last time you saw them?"

Brooke put Haley's notebooks into the suitcase and a few photo frames. "A year ago. They were in Paris having dinner and they saw something that reminded them of me. That's the last time I talked to them."

"Sorry."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and zipped the suitcase up. After a little less then a half an hour, Haley's stuff was packed up. She had decided to let Chris keep the furniture and had only packed her necessities. "No big. I've made peace with that a long time ago. And I have Deb and Karen," Brooke smiled. She had been blessed to have both Lucas and Nathan's mothers support.

"And Dan," Haley grinned.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh. "Who could forget about Dan?"

……

"Chinese or pizza?" Jake asked as he reached for the phone. Jenny screamed pizza and Peyton yelled for Chinese. Jake turned towards Jenny and raised an eyebrow. "You think we can do Chinese tonight if I promise to take you for pizza tomorrow night?"

Jenny shrugged her shoulders. "Sure dad," she said before giving him a hug. "Besides, mom got me pizza for lunch anyways!" Jenny ran up the stairs and Peyton came into the kitchen.

"What movie are we watching babe?"

Peyton had grabbed a bunch and sighed. "I don't know. I picked a few of them and I figured I'd let Jenny choose. It's been a while since I've watched a movie with her."

Jake smiled at how good Peyton was to Jenny. It had to be weird, being the woman to help raise another woman's child. But not for Peyton. She had been there every step of the way since high school. He still couldn't believe his little girl was going to be thirteen. It seemed unreal to him. Brooke's daughter had barely turned ten. He smiled as he thought about how close Isabella and Jenny had become over the years. Jake wondered if the age difference would become a problem later in school but decided that whatever their problems were- Jenny would be able to handle them. Just like he had once.

Twenty minutes after he had placed the order the door bell rang and he went to answer it. Peyton and Jenny were both in the living room, having already put the movie in and chosen their spots. "Damn, that was fast!" Jake answered the door and opened his wallet but was confused to see Lucas standing there. "Luke!"

"Jake look I really need to talk to someone," Lucas said as Jake shut the door behind him and walked outside onto the porch. "I don't know who else to talk to. I can't really tell my mom and well I haven't seen anybody but you and Peyton. If I talk to Peyton nine out of ten I am going to get punched again and I don't want to…" Lucas ran off at the mouth.

Jake motioned for him to sit down on the two chairs and waited for Lucas to explain. "What's going on man? Did you talk to Brooke?" Jake asked as Lucas shook his head no. "Well, what is it?"

"I woke up this morning and I am leaving my old room and there is my mother on the front porch talking to my ten year old daughter who doesn't know me but I think it's possible she could hate me," Lucas said putting his head into his hands. "Maybe it's just best I go back to New York and just forget it altogether. I was stupid to think that I could just waltz in here and she was going to accept me back."

Jake wasn't sure what he wanted him to say. "You knew that coming here. It's not going to be easy Lucas, but your daughter will come around eventually."

"Will Brooke?"

Lucas had thought about that everyday since he had returned to Tree Hill and perhaps even before that and still he didn't know the answer. Jake shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Luke. All I know is that your daughter's here and you're here and you need to make things right. But that's another day, how about some Chinese food and a really bad girly movie."

"Sounds great man. Sounds great."

……

"Who was better in basketball?" Isabella asked.

Nathan looked up from his newspaper. "Honestly? He was."

"Smarter?"

"Your dad."

"Funnier?"

"I was funny, your dad was sarcastic."

"Who had the most girlfriends?"

"I did. Your dad had your mom," Nathan smiled sadly. Back in the day he had been a real ladies man and Lucas had been the one with a loving woman by his side. He didn't even remember Lucas ever even dating anyone but Brooke.

"Who was hit on the most?"

"Your dad."

"What did mom do?"

Nathan laughed. "Your mom threatened anyone that went near him. There was a while there where she didn't talk to Peyton because she heard from someone that Peyton had called him cute."

"Totally mom."

Nathan smiled proudly. "Yeah, totally," he teased. She leaned into her uncle, something that over the last few years had become second nature to her and smiled at his memories of her parents.

"Were you and mom close?"

Nathan shook his head and sighed. "Your mom and I never really got along back then. At first I was dating Peyton and she was just my girlfriends annoying best friend. And then when we broke up she had become my brothers girlfriend. I never really thought much of her back then. And we know your mom didn't have eyes for anyone but your dad."

Isabella watched her uncle and for a moment felt sorry for him. She had known for years now that her mother and him had somehow managed to form a relationship. Isabella had constantly wondered what kind of relationship, they seemed more like brother and sister then they did boyfriend and girlfriend. She had also thought about how her dad would feel if he found out and had decided once that she didn't care. That whatever pain he felt, he deserved. But moments like this, it reminded her that no one deserved to be hurt.

"What about you and Haley?" Isabella questioned. She got up from the table and made her way to the counter waiting for her uncles response.

"What?" Nathan stammered. "What about me and Haley?"

"Well I know that you dated Peyton and then you two broke up and she got with Jake and then my mom and dad were like all exclusive… so what about Haley and you? Did you ever think of hooking up with her?"

Nathan was surprised that Isabella was even worried about him and Haley but still he felt his cheeks turn red. It wasn't everyday that someone brought up his past with Haley. Not that whatever they had once had would have ever been considered a past. Except for that summer. He shook his head and smiled a bit. "She was my tutor, princess."

"And she had a crush on you because you were like the high school jock. So did you have feelings for Haley?"

He wasn't sure how to put his feelings for Haley. Had it been a crush? Infatuation? There was a small voice in the back of his head that whispered over and over to him that he had been in love with her but he ignored it.

"Hales was amazing. She was the first girl that I genuinely liked. I was such a jerk back then and never treated any woman right. That's why Peyton and I broke up, luckily she found Jake. But Haley… she taught me things that I didn't know about. She didn't force me to become something I wasn't, she made me want to become something better than I was."

Isabella leaned against the counter and giggled. "So once upon a time you were totally in love with a rock star! Wait till I tell Jenny!" Nathan laughed at his niece and rolled his eyes. Perhaps maybe he had been. But that was then and this was now. And his heart was Brooke Davis'.

So why even as his niece disappeared from sight did the words "totally in love with a rock star," keep replaying in his mind?

……

Lucas stared at the ringing phone in the Jagelski's kitchen and groaned as it rang once more. Jake had gotten a business call a few minutes before and both Peyton and Jenny were in the master bathroom after Jenny had announced that she had experienced a girl problem. Lucas laughed picturing how grossed out Jenny was and how proud Peyton would be. But no one was answering the phone that had been ringing for the last five minutes and he was getting aggravated.

"Jagelski's," he said after deciding it would be okay for him to answer the phone. There was silence on the other end and then a familiar voice rang through the phone.

Brooke stammered. "Hello?"

Lucas took his mouth away from the phone and contemplated hanging up. He knew that if he did Brooke would either call back or drive over. "Jagelski's," Lucas said again. He decided his best choice was to pretend he hadn't heard her. That way she could think it was someone else.

"Is…" Brooke couldn't form the words. "Is Peyton there?"

Jake had entered the kitchen right as Lucas was wondering where to go next. He threw him the phone and then signaled it was Brooke. Jake's eyes widened, wondering whether or not their secret had been blown and threw up his hands.

"Hello? Oh hey Brooke. Peyton is upstairs with Jenny, can she call you back? Alright, I will tell her. Ok. Bye."

"What the hell man!" Jake said as he put the phone back on the hook and turned to look at Lucas. It was one thing to not go out of his way in telling Brooke that Lucas was back in town but it was quite another thing to lie to her.

Lucas sat down at the kitchen table and leaned back. "I couldn't just say it was me. She's going to be so mad at me Jake and hurt that I didn't go to see Isabella and her first."

Jake pretended her understood and Lucas couldn't help but think about Brooke's voice. She had sounded so confused and so hopeful all at the same time. It was as if she had known that it was him. But she couldn't possibly…

_/flashback begins/_

_"Hi Broody."_

_"How'd you know it was me?" Lucas asked, smiling into the phone._

_Brooke giggled. "I could feel it, we're connected. You said so yourself."_

_"Shut up. You saw it on your caller ID."_

_Brooke giggled again. "Maybe. Maybe not."_

_/flashback ends/_

Brooke hung up the phone and sat down on her bed. She wasn't sure why her heart had started to beat fast, but whatever it was it had shaken her quite a bit. That voice had been so familiar. 'Jagelski's,' she shut her eyes trying to imagine who the voice sounded like and jumped off the bed when she realized who it was.

Brooke stared at the center of the table and watched as Lucas handed out the dare packets. The whole thing seemed stupid to her, but Felix had initiated it and Lucas was not backing down.

"Smith's."

Lucas threw the packet at Tim and Tim gave Fergie and Skills a high five. Brooke tapped her fingers waiting impatiently as Lucas called out the final names. "Scott, McFadden, Sawyer, James, Jagelski…" Lucas looked around the table and noticed that Jake had made his way out of the room. He turned to Peyton and tossed Jake's to her and smiled. "Jagelski's."

Lucas gave the last package to Brooke. "And here you go Pretty Girl," he said as she took the package from him. She smiled at his nickname before standing up and leaning into her boyfriends body.

"Prepare to lose."

Brooke's thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing and Brooke tried her best to regain her thoughts. There was no way Lucas was in town, let alone at Peyton's house. She had come to the conclusion that it was just one of Jake's work friends and that it had been only wishful thinking on her part.

'Yeah, wishful thinking,' she whispered to herself.

TBC...


	8. All I Never Wanted

Title: Never Gone Author: D. Sollers

Summary: FIRST THREE CHAPTERS REWRITTEN- AU. Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott were high school sweethearts with their whole future ahead of them. The news of a baby drives the couple apart and years later they must come to terms with the present, the past and the future. Couple: It's BL in flashbacks, BL in the future but BN in the present. Hopefully you'll be able to follow (slight Naley implications and Jeyton as well)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill except for a few overly played DVDs and a poster of Chad Michael Murray, who at the present time I would like to throw darts at. So…another words don't sue me J

Author's Notes: A special thanks to Amanda, the person responsible for my update today. Otherwise, I am have forgotten :-) Hopefully you all are enjoying the story still and I promise there will be plenty of Brucas moments ahead in the coming chapters

CHAPTER EIGHT-

All I Never Wanted

It was Tuesday morning and Lucas had decided that he was going to have lunch with his mother and then he would head over to Brooke's house to talk to her. Peyton had told him that Tuesday's were her days off from the office and that she would be home alone since Isabella would be in school. The thought of heading over to Brooke's was making him incredibly nervous.

"Good morning," he said as he sat at the kitchen table in front of his mother. She was talking on her cell phone and she quickly nodded before returning her attention to the other end of the call.

"So today's the day huh?"

Lucas simply nodded his head as he dug into the chicken salad sandwich in front of him. He savored each bite of it, relishing in the fact that he was once again experiencing his mothers cooking. "Yep. By the end of the day I will either be castrated or murdered."

Karen couldn't help but laugh. Lucas looked really nervous to see Brooke and a part of her didn't blame him. Brooke Davis was a fireball, something that they had all seen grow full force over the years. But she knew deep down more than anything Brooke would be scared. Scared that her and her daughter would somehow be left again.

"Just be honest with her," Karen offered. Lucas nodded his head, knowing he had planned on doing the very thing. The truth was something that Lucas knew Brooke wouldn't like. It wasn't going to be easy telling her that he had been a coward all those years ago. But still he had to do it.

Karen watched her son drift into thoughts as she remembered the first time she had met Brooke. It was a few months after Lucas's sophomore year of high school started. It hadn't gone exactly as Brooke had planned mostly because Karen had found out about Lucas's tattoo he had gotten.

_/flashback begins/_

_"What the hell is that?"_

_Lucas looked back and forth between his mother and Brooke and then back down at his shoulder blade. He smiled. "It's a Chinese symbol for fun," he said proudly. His mother shook her head. She started laughing._

_"You're kidding right? It's a rub on tattoo? Am I on candid camera or something?"_

_Lucas shook his head and Brooke stepped in front of him. "Karen…" She was about to say something but Karen hastily cut her off._

_"No. The name is Miss Roe."_

_Brooke looked back and forth between Lucas and Karen and then fumbled for the right words. "But you just said that I could…"_

_"That was before I found out that you coerced my 16 year old son into getting a Chinese symbol that he will be branded with for life."_

_Brooke nodded her head sadly. "Miss Roe, I am sorry," Brooke apologized. "My parents are hardly ever around and I guess it's just hard to remember that some parents really do care."_

_For a moment Karen's anger lessened as she looked at the couple in front of her. Lucas had put his arm around Brooke's shoulder, offering as much comfort as he could in a situation he didn't know anything about. As she watched the two teenagers, who seemed worlds apart she couldn't help but notice the mutual look hidden in two very different pairs of eyes. The look of loneliness and abandonment that neither of them had ever deserved._

_"Lucas you're grounded for a month," Karen said as she walked towards the bedroom door._

_A month didn't seem so bad to Lucas as he looked down at his tattoo. His mother could have punished him a lot worse and probably should have. "Okay mom." He wasn't sure what else he could say._

_"And Brooke," Karen said as she turned to look back at the couple. Brooke looked up at the older woman and smiled sadly. "We have family night every Thursday. Lucas's uncle Keith comes over and even Haley. We'd love to have you come as well." Brooke's smile grew into a grin and she jumped towards his mother._

_She pulled Karen into a hug and squeezed. "Thank you Karen."_

_"You're welcome Brooke."_

_/flashback ends/_

……

"Morning beautiful," Nathan said as he walked up behind Brooke and kissed her gently on the base of her neck. Brooke smiled and turned to face him. She held out her arms and brought him into a quick hug before placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Morning yourself," Brooke giggled.

Nathan pulled flowers from behind his back and Brooke gasped. There was a dozen yellow roses and Brooke ran her fingers over the petals. "They're beautiful Nate," she said. "But what is this all for?"

"I've decided that I couldn't wait till next weekend and I am taking you away overnight," Nathan said. "Don't worry I have already cleared it with Peyton and Jake and they agreed to watch Isabella. Princess will have a good time with Jenny and you and I will be tucked away in a bed and breakfast."

Brooke put the flowers on the bathroom sink and turned around sadly at him. "I can't. Tonight's girls night and after everything that's going on with Haley I don't feel right leaving," Brooke explained.

"Already taken care of. Peyton and Haley are going to a concert," Nathan held up two tickets proudly. Brooke looked at tickets for an 80s cover band and smiled.

"Then I guess we're going," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. Nathan nodded his head enthusiastically and made his way back into their bedroom to pack. Brooke watched through the bathroom mirror as he made his way around the room packing the things they would need and Brooke sighed to herself. Nathan really did love her, so why was that not enough?

……

Haley stared down at her outfit and cursed. "What the hell am I supposed to wear?" She asked herself. Her closet was full of clothes, ranging from the overly priced dresses she had worn to various events right down to her favorite pair of seven jeans and tee shirt that she had since high school. Finally, she changed into a red halter top that Brooke had bought her and black pants. As she grabbed a pair of boots the doorbell rang and she made her way to the door.

"Peyton, I thought we said we'd meet at four this afternoon?" She said as she opened the door. Her mouth fell open as she stared at Lucas. "Lucas?" She questioned as she held the door open. He wasn't expecting Haley but as she reached her arms out to pull him into a hug he couldn't believe how much he missed the girl standing in front of him.

Haley had been his best friend since childhood and as he held her he couldn't help but notice how much she had changed. "Hales," he pulled away from her and she folded her arms across her chest. "How have you been?" He smiled half heartedly.

"I've been better," she said anger leaking through. Lucas stepped towards her in hopes of another hug but this time she backed away from him. "What the hell are you doing here Lucas? Does Brooke know you're in town?"

Lucas leaned against the porch and shook his head no. "I was coming to see her now. Funny, her and Nathan are the only two I haven't **_accidentally_** run into." Haley raised an eyebrow.

"You've seen Jake? And Peyton?"

Lucas nodded his head and he looked back at her. "I wanted to see you Hales. I didn't mean to run into either of them but it happened. I wanted Brooke to be the first person I saw so that she could hear it from me that I was back for good."

"For good?" Haley asked.

"I hadn't planned on staying, to be honest I really didn't think Brooke was going to let me see Isabella anyways," Lucas explained. "But when I got here and I saw my daughter…something changed inside of me. I realized what I've missed- what I walked away from. I don't want to give either of them up again."

For the second time in ten minutes, Haley looked confused. "Them?"

"I'm here to get my life back, Brooke back."

Haley nodded her head, but kept her mouth quiet. It wasn't her place to say anything to Lucas about Brooke and Nathan. She wasn't sure if he knew anything but even if he did it was something Haley had never felt comfortable discussing. She brought Lucas into another hug and smiled up at him. "I guess I should say welcome home," Haley said as she took a seat on the step.

Lucas nodded his head and sat down on the porch step beside her. "What's going on with you Hales?" She looked over at him and leaned into him as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder. Haley shut her eyes for a moment and sighed. As she opened them she pretended that the years that had strained their friendship wasn't there and they had returned to a time where nothing could tear them apart.

"Did you ever just want to return to normal?"

Lucas chuckled to himself. "Back when it was just you and me?"

Haley nodded her head and then shrugged her shoulders. "The others weren't so bad either."

"No, I guess they weren't."

……

_/flashback begins/_

_"You're kidding right?" A 17 year old Brooke Davis said as she entered detention. As she looked into the room, she noticed that five of her closest friends were sitting in various corners of the room. "This isn't detention. This is a party."_

_Lucas was reading a book when his girlfriend entered the room. He looked up at her and smiled gently but his smile faded as she rolled her eyes at him. They had just had their first fight and she still wouldn't let him live it down._

_As Brooke sat down at the desk beside Haley, she looked over the girls shoulder. Haley was correcting homework papers from her various tutors and had even drawn a smiley face on the ones that had passed. "Hey Hales, you want to go to the mall after school? There's a sale," Brooke said. Haley turned towards her and lifted her finger to her mouth. She then bent back over to finish correcting her work._

_Jake was in the seat in front of her, tapping the desk as if he was drumming. He shut his eyes and moved his head from side to side to his own beat and Brooke couldn't help but laugh. There was something about that Jake Jagelski that was enough to make any girl smile and her best friend was no exception._

_Brooke leaned back into her seat in defeat and noticed Nathan in the corner of her eye. She turned to see him, trying his best to pretend to be working. His I POD was on and Brooke could make out the faint music of Tupac. Something she had never really taken the time to appreciate and something she had no interest in._

_She shrugged her shoulders and looked over at Peyton who seemed to be drawing intently. As she watched her best friend, she couldn't help but wonder what had drawn them all together. Here they were, all from different social statuses, all with their own problems but somehow they had managed to form a closeness that no one would be able to break._

_Lucas threw a note at her and Brooke caught it within her hands. She looked over at him and smirked. Brooke thought for a moment before opening the paper to reveal the words 'I love you' and she couldn't help but smile. As she turned to look at him, she mouthed an I love you to him as well._

_/flashback ends/_

……

"What were you thinking about?" Nathan asked, as he pulled the car to a stop. Brooke looked over at him and smiled warmly. She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Us."

Nathan looked at her skeptically and Brooke started to laugh. "Okay, okay! I was thinking about all of us. You, Haley, Peyton, Jake, me…" Brooke trailed off as Nathan turned off the engine.

"Lucas," he said in defeat.

Brooke looked at him sadly as she reached to touch his shoulder. He pulled away and looked at her. "I get it Brooke, I really do. Lucas is the one for you. He was your first love, your daughters father…"

"Lucas isn't here anymore," Brooke said. "I have to stop living in the past. This is my future. My future is with Isabella." She smiled and shook her head, determined to put her past behind her. "And you."

Nathan pulled the key from the ignition and turned back to her. "Look, lets just forget about this. We're here and this is going to be a good thing for us. Let us clear the air about some things," he explained. She nodded her head, unsure as to what they needed to clear the air about but opened her car door.

"Nathan I know it's not fair for me to still think of Lucas," Brooke said. Nathan tried to stop her from saying anything more but Brooke shook her head. "No, I want you to hear this. You're right about Lucas. He meant everything to me and there will always be feelings left over for him. But you've been here for my daughter and me since the beginning when you didn't have to be. And I have loved you everyday since then and I can't picture myself not loving you."

As Nathan listened to what Brooke said, he understood fully how she felt. Her heart, as his belonged to someone else. But they had been there foreach otherthe last ten years and had somehow managed to develop a relationship no one would ever understand. As they exited the car and headed towards the Bed and Breakfast, Nathan realized that was enough for Brooke. And it was enough for him as well.

……

Isabella looked at Jake in frustration. "Do I have to?" She asked as he nodded his head yes and laughed as Isabella put her hands on her hips. For a split second, the girls dark brown hair fell across her face and Jake was taken back to a different time where another ten year old was standing in front of him.

_/flashback begins/_

_"TAKE IT BACK!" Brooke screamed._

_Jake stepped in between Nathan and Brooke and held his hand in an effort to keep the girl away. "Brooke calm down he didn't mean it," Jake said as Brooke straightened herself up and put her hands on her hips._

_"TAKE IT BACK." Brooke demanded once again._

_Nathan laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "You think you can make me?"_

_Brooke lunged toward the two boys and pushed Jake out of her way. With all the anger and fury a ten year old could muster, she knocked Nathan down to the ground. When she was standing above him she looked down and smirked. "Are you going to take it back or do I have to tell the whole school that I beat your ass."_

_In the distance she heard Haley and Lucas both gasp in surprise as Brooke's temper flared. The two had never really been around anyone who cussed but Brooke Davis didn't care._

_"I take it back," Nathan said as he sat up. He dusted his jeans off and stood staring at her. "Peyton doesn't look like a boy." He stuck out his tongue at Brooke and she rolled her eyes._

_Peyton wrapped an arm around Brooke's shoulders and she smiled at her best friend. "Thanks," she whispered to Brooke as Brooke looked at Nathan. She smiled back at her friend and pulled one of her friends short curls._

_"Anytime goldilocks."_

_Brooke turned her attention to Jake and put her hands across her chest. "I'm sorry about that. It's just Nathan is such a jerk and Peyton's my best friend," Brooke tried to explain. Jake nodded his head, now fully understanding just how protective the young girl was._

_"I understand," an eleven year old Jake said. Brooke shook her head and grabbed her best friends hand. Jake watched as the two girls walked towards the school yard and held his breath as Peyton turned around to look at him. She smiled briefly but her smile faded when Nikki pulled on his arm._

_"You ready for class?" Nikki asked._

_/flashback ends/_

"JAKE! Are you even listening to me?" Isabella said as she sat down on the couch.

Jake nodded his head and fell back onto the recliner. "I know you're not use to being up in front of everyone but Izzy, it's a talent show. And it's mandatory. I am sure Jenny and you will come up with something."

"I guess…" Isabella sighed. She had known there was no way around it but still wasn't sure what to do. Isabella loved to dance and to sing but she wasn't sure if she was good enough to have the whole school watching her.

Isabella jumped up excitedly and clapped her hands. "I could do a skit! We all know I am a born actress," Isabella said as she grinned from ear to ear. Jake chuckled at the little girl and nodded his head. "Will you help me Jake?" Jake nodded his head as the doorbell rung. Isabella turned to look at it and shrugged her shoulders. "I'll get it," she said as she raced to the door. Jake followed quickly behind her and stopped dead in his tracks as he heard Isabella call out to someone in confusion.

"Dad?"

**TBC...  
Well? questions, commments! I love to get you alls responses. Let me know what you think :-)**


	9. Long time Coming

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill or its characters 

CHAPTER NINE- A long time coming

Lucas stood in front of the house and brought his finger to the doorbell. As he rang it, he braced himself for the inevitable. Brooke Davis was going to be on the other side and there was going to be no stopping her anger. He looked down at his choice in clothing and quickly wished he had worn something more casual. When he had dressed in the morning his mother had told him to wear something presentable, not just some old tee-shirt and jeans. But as he stared down at the buttoned down shirt and slacks he realized that Brooke would see it as a way to impress her.

Just as he was turning to leave, the door opened and his ten year old daughter stared at him. There was confusion on her face and her eyes widened. "Dad?" Isabella questioned. Tears sprang to her eyes as she stared at the man who had abandoned her so many years ago.

Lucas held his breath as he watched his little girl. He stood there, mentally taking in everything about her. The dark brown hair that was exactly what he remembered her mothers looked like. Her beautiful eyes that he was sure were replicas of his own. "Isabella," he managed to choke out.

Behind his daughter, he could see Jake. Jake put his hand down on Isabella's shoulder and offered her as much support as he could. "Izzy, how about you go into the kitchen?" He asked. She shook her head violently and turned to her favorite person.

"Jake, he's here! I need to talk to him."

Jake looked from the little girl to Lucas and rubbed his forehead. He knew that it wasn't fair for him to stop them from talking, but he knew that Brooke was going to be angry. Jake shook his head after a few minutes and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, you can talk to him. But Izzy, you only have a little while. And then it's bedtime," Jake said. "Your mom gave me strict orders and I am not going to break them."

Isabella nodded her head and walked out onto the front porch. She smiled at Jake and then shut the door behind her. As she turned to look at her father, she wrapped her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" Lucas stuttered. What was he supposed to tell her? "I came to see you."

Isabellanodded her head and sighed. "Does my mom know?"

Lucas sat down on the wicker chair and shook his head no. "The truth is, I was coming to see her first. I didn't want your mom thinking I cornered you or anything," he explained.

"She's not here. Uncle Nate surprised her with a mini vacation," Isabella said. She looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet. "She's been sad recently and he wanted to take her mind off of things."

Lucas nodded his head in understanding. "How are you?" He asked. It was a dumb question, but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. He didn't think do you hate me was an appropriate question to ask her.

"Me? I'm fine," she forced a smile.

When she didn't say anything else, Lucas questioned her again. "How are your grades?"

"I have an A in everything."

Lucas smiled with pride. It felt good to know that his daughter was a good student. He remembered how much he had loved school when he was her age. As he stared at his daughter in front of him, he realized just how much she was like him.

"I start cheerleading camp in a few weeks."

_/flashback begins/  
"Does this uniform make me look fat?" Brooke asked, coming into his bedroom. She was dressed in a blue ravens cheerleading skirt and short shirt and she walked towards him._

_Lucas almost fell over in his desk chair as he looked up at her in confusion. "Brooke, you are no where near fat. And that uniform doesn't make you look fat it makes you look sexy."_

_"Good answer."_

_Lucas nodded his head and brought his lips to hers. "Yeah, very sexy."_

_/flashback ends/_

He chuckled, knowing that it had probably been Brooke's idea for her to become a cheerleader. "Like your mom," he whispered and she nodded her head sadly. "I'm sure you'll be great at it. Do you play any other sports?"

"Jake and Uncle Nate try to get me to play basketball with them but I don't really have anytime. Between dance class and home work and my friends it's hard for me to get into it," she said as she climbed on the wooden porch fence. "But sometimes I play down by the river court with my friend Jenny."

Lucas grinned. "I use to play there."

"I know. Mom told me."

Lucas looked at the floor and then sighed. He wasn't sure what else Brooke would have told her and he couldn't really blame his ex. There were lots of things that she could tell Isabella that he wouldn't be proud of but he silently wondered if she had told him any of the good things. "Look, Isabella…" Lucas fumbled for the right words. She jumped off the fence and threw her arms up in the air. "Dad listen. I don't want to make this easy for you. I really don't. You ran away and you left mom and me here and that wasn't fair. But you know what- if you're here now…you're really here now… then I will accept that and we can start over."

Lucas stared at the girl in front of him and smiled. Here she was, at ten more mature than he had really expected. "What about your mom? I think she has a say in this."

"She's going to be mad but you're forgetting one thing."

Lucas raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What's that?"

"That despite the ten years she still loves you."

……

Brooke raised the bottle of wine and took a swig of it. She grinned down at Nathan and then kicked his arm with her left foot. "Truth or dare," Brooke said as she raised an eye brow.

"Truth." Nathan laughed. They had been in the cabin for a few hours and after a long bath, Brooke had decided it would be fun to play one of her old games. It was an innocent game until Brooke started to drink and then all the dares became more and more objectionable. So, as he looked at Brooke's drunken state, he decided it was more safe to go with a truth.

Brooke thought a moment and then rolled her eyes. "Is it true that you use to have feelings for Haley?" She questioned. Nathan looked away from her and down at the floor, regretting his choice. Brooke's dares couldn't have been that bad.

"Yes," he whispered barely loud enough for himself to hear it, let alone her. But as he looked up at Brooke, he knew she had heard. Her smile had turned to a frown and she put her hands on her hips.

"Well did you ever tell her?" She asked and Nathan cut her off.

"It's not your turn Brooke. Now, truth or dare."

Brooke started to protest but rolled her eyes. She took another sip of the red wine and handed it to him. As Nathan took a sip, Brooke sighed. "Truth." Nathan thought for a moment and wondered what questions he should continue to ask her. But as He took another gulp of the wine, he reached out and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Is it true you're happy?"

_/flashback begins/  
"Are you cold?" Lucas asked as he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. She shook her head no but leaned against his body anyway. It was unusually cold weather, for an August evening as they stood with their friends saying goodbye to summer. On Monday they would go their own separate ways and everyone would be heading off in another direction._

_Haley and Nathan had returned from their summer on the road and Haley was heading to New York. Nathan wasn't sure where he was heading, having decided to take the year off in search for something better than Tree Hill._

_Peyton and Jake would be attending Duke along with Brooke and Lucas but weren't sure that they'd see each other as they once had. After all, Jake and Peyton had Jenny and Lucas and Brooke were starting off their college life._

_"Are you happy boyfriend?"_

_Lucas wasn't one to smile, so when a grin broke across his face, Brooke couldn't help but laugh. "I'm more happy with you than I ever have been," Lucas said. "Then I ever could be. Are you happy?"_

_"As long as I have you, I couldn't ask for more."_

_/flashback ends/_

Brooke sobered with the question he asked her and she took in a deep breath. "I'm happy. I have a good job, a pretty cool kid, loyal friends…and I have you." Brooke smiled. She leaned her head down against the pillow and looked at him once more. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Would you be with Haley if it wasn't for me?" Brooke blurted out.

Nathan was shocked at Brooke's question. Mostly because he had been thinking it a lot recently. But as he stared up at her brown eyes he shrugged his shoulders. The answer wasn't something he knew how to explain. "Brooke, there are a lot of reasons that Haley and I never got together."

"But you liked her. She loved you. So what happened?"

Nathan rubbed his forehead. "Life happened, Brooke. Yeah, we both liked each other but there was always something else. First it was popularity, and then it was Chris fucking Keller… and when Haley went on tour the first time, I realized that I had waited too long. She never would have left if she had known. But she was happy. I went to see her that summer. She was playing in New York and Brooke she was amazing. I watched her up on stage and I realized she was born for that. She was born to be bigger than me and anything I could offer her."

"And then what?"

Nathan sighed and realized Brooke wasn't going to let this go. "So I came home. We all started college and then you got pregnant. When Lucas left you, I made a promise to myself that I'd be there for you. You know I never told myself I was going to fall for you. But somehow, I did. So yeah, you are a reason why. But that doesn't mean I would change things."

Brooke nodded her head and shut her eyes for a moment. She had pretended for so long that Nathan and Haley hadn't been in love. It was easier for her to pretend then it was to face the truth and she was sure that Nathan felt the same way. As she opened her eyes a tear fell. "Do you ever think about what would have happened if Lucas would have stayed?" She asked him, and he nodded his head sadly.

"Like if I would have played a roll in Isabella's life, or if I would have ever touched your skin," Nathan said, rubbing her arm gently. Brooke nodded but pulled away.

"Like if Lucas and I had worked things out," Brooke hesitated. "Would you and Haley be here instead?"

And even though Nathan didn't answer, Brooke had known the answer. That question had been on both of their minds. Nathan turned away from her and remembered the last time he had thought there had been a chance for him and Haley.

_/flashback begins/  
"Thanks for coming Nathan," Haley's soft voice rang in his ear as she wrapped her arms around him. He held her, and breathed in the very scent of her. "It means a lot to see a familiar face."_

_Nathan didn't pull away as he shook his head. "I missed you Haley."_

_Haley pulled away and smiled at him. "I missed you too."_

_"I had to come. When Lucas told me you were in New York I decided to drive up here. How does it feel to be out on that stage?"_

_Haley chewed her bottom lip and sat down on the bench. They were in central park and he had even managed to make a picnic basket filled with a light lunch. "It's great. Everything I dreamed of. Just getting on stage and singing my own lyrics is amazing. But to have people listen to them, really listen. To have the lyrics mean something to them individually is the best feeling in the world," Haley said as she pulled open her sandwich. She took a bite and he just smiled at her._

_He opened the box of cracker jacks he had packed away and shoved a couple into his mouth. The prize fell out and he ripped it open, to reveal a multi colored beaded bracelet. He looked over at Haley and grinned. "Here. It's for you," he said as he slipped it onto her tiny arm. When it was placed gently around her wrist, he squeezed her hand. "Don't say I never gave you anything."_

_Haley looked up at him, and held her breath. He was so close to her and she could feel his breathe on her skin. She smiled as he leaned in gently and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm glad I came Hales."_

_"Me too," Haley whispered as he pulled away. "Me too."_

_/flashback ends/_

As Nathan brought his attention back to Brooke, he had realized she had fallen asleep. He chuckled to himself and stood up, pulling the blanket up around her. As he tucked her in, he bent down to place a kiss on her forehead and heading towards the bathroom. His cell phone rang and he quickly grabbed it.

"Hi Haley," he smiled as he shut the bathroom door. He could barely hear anything except screaming fans.

"Nate? You there?" Haley questioned from the other end of the line.

Nathan laughed. "Yeah I am here. What's up? Is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong. I guess I was just calling to let you hear the noise! You should be here- never mind. You'd hate it," she laughed. Nathan smiled and waited for her to continue. "Well I was just calling to say thanks. Again. Peyton and I are having a blast. OH! They're back on, talk with you later. Bye!" Haley rushed.

Nathan chuckled to himself as he hung up the cell and put it back in his pocket. He turned back towards the bedroom and climbed onto the bed beside Brooke. Reaching for the light, he turned it off and laid his head back onto the pillow. "Night Brooke."

Brooke turned to the other side and snuggled into the pillow. "Goodnight Lucas," she mumbled unaware of her mistake. Nathan shut his eyes. It would only take a little more time until Brooke came face to face with the truth he had been avoiding for weeks. Their relationship was falling apart and there was nothing either one of them could do about it.

……

"And this is my bedroom," Isabella said as she opened her door and let her father peek inside at her world. The room was painted a sea blue and he could tell that Peyton had drawn the mural on the bigger wall in the room. It was of a little fairy perched on a lily and as Lucas took a step closer, he saw his daughter's face. "Aunt Peyton did that, isn't it the greatest?"

Lucas nodded his head and ran his fingers over the artwork. It had always amazed him, his friends talent. Something he knew she had perfected over the years. "It looks just like you," Lucas said turning to her. Isabella nodded her head enthusiastically and smiled at her father.

"And those are my dance trophies," she said pointing towards her desk. There were quite a few, ranging in sizes and in different areas. Lucas looked at each one carefully and stared at the few pictures as well. On the bottom shelf of her desk there were books that he had read all those years ago. As he grabbed one of them, he rubbed his fingers over the worn book and realized that the books in front of him, had once belonged to him. "Grandma Karen gave them to me."

Lucas smiled. "That's great, I am glad you like to read."

"Actually… don't get me wrong, I love school and everything," Isabella hesitated. After a few seconds she broke into a grin. "My mom's the one that makes me read. She tells me it use to make her feel closer to you."

He looked back down at the desk and noticed several photos that had not been put into frames yet. There was one of Isabella and Brooke from what Lucas guessed was her birthday and Lucas smiled at the picture. Brooke had a firm grasp around her daughter and they were both beaming up into the camera. In the background Lucas could make out the outline of Nathan.

"Well, that's it really," Isabella said grabbing the photos from the table. She shoved them in the bottom drawer and turned to her father. "You want to get a soda before you leave?"

Lucas looked at his watch and shook his head no. "I think I should get going. I promised Jake I wouldn't keep you up past your bedtime," he explained. Isabella shook her head in understanding and looked down. Her smile had faded and Lucas reached his hand out to her. "Isabella, what's wrong?"

"I keep thinking that this is a trick. That when I let you out of my sight, you won't come back."

Lucas kneeled down in front of the little girl and tucked part of her hair behind her ear. "I am going to be here for you. However and whenever you want me. I don't want you to think I am just walking in and wanting everything, I do want that but I understand it's going to take time. I love you Isabella. I have loved you everyday since you were born, never doubt that."

"I don't," Isabella said. "I've never doubted you loved me. My mom wouldn't let me."

Lucas nodded his head and hesitated. It took every part of him not to bring his daughter into a hug but he knew that it was something that she had to initiate. So it had surprised him when small arms found there way around his neck and a small kiss was placed on his head. "I love you too," Isabella smiled. Lucas felt his heart jump and he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Isabella."

"Goodnight," Isabella paused. "Dad."

tbc.  
Love it? Hate it? Please Review!


	10. Fate's Little Helper

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH. Don't Sue!

Thanks everyone who reviewed chapter nine: Jessd4491, photoboothromance, othbaby08, Ms. Piper Halliwell, dopeyde, OTHRETARD, tiahnie, kukie.kisses, brathanbrucas, buffybabe42, bballchick2404, and deelovely. I am glad to have new readers and hopefully this update doesn't dissapoint!

CHAPTER TEN

Fate's Little Helper

In a little over an hour, Brooke had managed to make what she expected to be a delicious meal. Cooking had never been something she had liked to do but living with Nathan had changed that. He was always in the kitchen cooking and over the years she had managed to pick up a few things. As she took a peek into the oven, she grinned. Dinner was done, the house was filled with candles and flowers and all that was left was getting dressed.

Brooke had decided on a casual outfit that consisted of jeans and a sweater with red lingerie underneath that she was sure Nathan would appreciate. The two hadn't been physical with each other in a few months and she knew that is was mostly her fault. But as she changed into her outfit, she realized that she needed to move on from the past.

She heard the oven timer go off and rushed downstairs before their dinner had a chance to burn. Brooke knew Nathan would be walking through the door any minute and the thought sent butterflies to her stomach. Was she nervous? She giggled to herself before grabbing a magazine to read.

……

Haley picked up her cell phone and hastily dialed Nathan's number. "Nate! You will never believe what I just found out," Haley grinned into the phone. "I'm number one on the billboard Nate! Number one!"

"Congratulations, we should celebrate."

Haley made her way to her car and unlocked the door. "Okay, well I will call Peyton and Jake and you call Brooke okay? Oh my God this is amazing!" She said her goodbyes and turned on the engine. A lot had happened to her the last couple of weeks but as she stared out her car window she couldn't help but scream out loud. Two weeks ago, she never would have been able to believe she would be smiling. But her career was headed in the right direction and she felt as if she could finally move on past Chris.

……

"Aunt Peyt?" Isabella asked as she knocked on Peyton's den softly. Peyton looked over her shoulder and ushered her to come inside the room. She looked around the room in amazement and smiled as she saw the paintings on the wall. The Jagelski house was so different from hers, it was filled with paintings instead of photos and the den was Isabella's favorite room. On one full wall, there was a detailed painting of her parents and their friends. She stared at the wall, something she found herself doing all the time and ran her fingers over her mothers face. It amazed her that Peyton had the patience and the talent to draw in such detail. She walked towards Peyton and tried to take a peek at what the older woman was drawing. Peyton pushed her away and started to laugh. "Has anyone told you how much you're like your mother?"

"Uncle Nathan tells me that a lot."

Peyton nodded her head and turned back to the painting. "What's up Izzy?" Peyton asked as she dipped the paintbrush once again into the red paint. She could tell that her best friends daughter had something on her mind and she knew that the young girl was probably afraid of asking. "You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"It's just that… you know how dad's back?" Isabella asked and Peyton nodded her head. She had been really mad at Jake and Lucas both when she came home to find out that Lucas had accidentally seen Isabella before Brooke. It had taken Jake three hours to convince her not to tell Brooke. "Well- I've been thinking. You know of how it use to be."

"Use to be?" Peyton raised an eyebrow.

Isabella nodded her head and pointed towards the wall. "You know. Used to be. Before I came along. It's no secret that my mom and dad were like madly in love with each other. And you and Jake were in love too and granted you were raising someone else's baby but you still loved Jenny as if she was yours… And Uncle Nathan told me that he use to have feelings for Haley…"

Peyton's mouth fell open. "He said what?"

Isabella's cheeks turned red and she glanced at the floor. "Umm… I thought you knew. I guess…I guess I should just shut up," Isabella was embarrassed. Jenny had always told her she had a big mouth and that it would one day get her into trouble. She had believed her, but had always pictured it happening when she was in high school. But as she stared at her mother's best friend, she knew she was in big trouble. "Please don't tell Uncle Nate."

"I won't," Peyton promised. "It's just hard to hear after all those years. He never said anything to her about it. And she was so in love with him." Peyton hadn't meant to say that but she was just in shock that Nathan had returned her friends feelings. She wondered just what Brooke knew about the situation.

Isabella thought for a moment. "I think she still is," she whispered. Peyton shook her head no and started to laugh.

"Izzy, your Aunt Haley just got out of a bad relationship she is not ready to have feelings for anyone. And your Uncle Nate…well he and your mom…" Peyton trailed off.

"Are better as friends!" Isabella yelled. Tears entered her eyes and she walked towards the table and picked up a photo. "Don't you get it? You and Jake. Mom and dad. HALEY and NATHAN. That's how it's supposed to be, that's how it would have been if I hadn't come along."

The young girl dropped the photo to the ground and watched as the glass shattered. Peyton watched as the girl bent down to pick it up and smiled sadly. "Isabella, it's not your fault things didn't work out for your mom and dad. Sometimes, love just isn't enough. And about Haley and Nathan- they were too scared of losing their friendship that they didn't want to take that chance. But people who are meant to be together, always find their way in the end."

Isabella's head shot up and she wiped her tears off of her face. "My mom says that," Isabella said. Peyton nodded her head and walked towards the little girl, bringing her into a hug. She squeezed her and then released her.

"Where do you think I heard it from?"

Isabella walked towards the couch and motioned for Peyton to follow her. "What if they're supposed to be together though? What if my mom and dad were made for each other?"

"Then I guess you have nothing to worry about then." Peyton's vague feelings on the situation was little comfort to Isabella. She decided, as she stared at the painted mural in front of her that if fate needed help, she was just the person for it.

……

"Where is everyone?" Haley asked as Nathan walked towards her. It was a Friday night and Tric was full of people but her friends had yet to show up. Nathan took his jacket off and sat down next to her.

"I left a message for Brooke and I couldn't reach Jake and Peyton."

Haley's smile fell from her face and she looked down at the table. "Well, that sucks. Congratulations to me," she said miserably. Nathan shook his head and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey, I'm here. And we're going to celebrate," he said as he let her go. He ordered them two beers and then looked at her. "So how does it feel to be on top of the charts miss Haley James?" Nathan said, pretending to be talking into a microphone.

Haley laughed and took a drink of her beer. "Unbelievable."

"Well, tonight is your lucky night," Nathan said. "Anything's possible!"

……

Brooke stared at the clock in front of her and shook her head. It had been three hours and Nathan still wasn't home. Not knowing what else to do, she walked towards the house phone and picked it up. Dialing his number, Brooke sighed to herself. She hung up when she got his machine.

"Whatever."

She walked towards the stove and grabbed the dinner she had been cooking, throwing it into the trash. After blowing out all the candles and changing into a tank top and boxers, she walked back downstairs and took out a movie. There was nothing that an old Brad Pitt film and a container of ice-cream couldn't solve.

As she dipped her spoon into the pint of ice-cream, the phone rang and she rushed over to it. "Nathan?" She asked. "Where are you? No I didn't get the message. Is that Haley?"

Brooke listened as Nathan explained the situation and sighed. "it's okay Nathan, I was just going to sleep anyways. I had a long day at the office and I am really beat." She didn't want to make him feel bad for missing her meal and she knew that Haley really needed someone to share the good news with.

"Tell Haley I said congratulations and that we should celebrate later. Alright, good night Nathan." She hung up the phone and stared blankly at the television. Her romantic dinner had just been a waste of time.

Who was she kidding? Nathan was where he was supposed to be. Haley and Nathan were meant to be, she was sure of it and she was meant to be alone. Little did she know, that across the town slept a little girl with a mind of her own and a plan, that was sure to work.

TBC.  
**_Well, are you enjoying the story? Love it? Hate it? You know the drill. R&R, and let me know what you're thinking._**


	11. What a difference 10 yrs Make

CHAPTER ELEVEN

What a Difference Ten Years Make

Lucas knocked gently on Brooke's front door and waited. Isabella had told him to come by around ten that night and her mother would be home alone. The car had been in the driveway when he had pulled up and he felt a familiar feeling deep inside of him. The thought of seeing her brought butterflies to his stomach, it had been something he had been dreaming about since he left. But as he stood at the door, the butterflies stopped. Inside he heard Brooke scream and he pushed open the door.

"Brooke, are you okay?" He rushed into the house.

Lucas entered the living room and stopped dead in his tracks at what was in front of him. There, in the center of the room wearing nothing more than a bra and boxers Brooke laid with Nathan on top of her. He had her pinned down and right as he was about to pull Nathan away Brooke looked up at him in confusion.

"Lucas?" Brooke said, as Nathan pulled himself away from her and stood up. Brooke's eyes filled with tears and she looked from Nathan to Lucas. "What are you doing here?"

Lucas held his hand out to Brooke and pulled her up. He turned to his brother and chuckled aloud. "So I leave and you make a move on my girlfriend? Smooth," Lucas said angrily.

"Ex girlfriend," Nathan spit back at him.

Lucas walked towards him and Brooke stepped in front of Nathan. She grabbed her robe and tied it around her, her eyes never leaving Lucas'. "Luke, I know what this looks like…but it's not like that," Brooke said. She gave Nathan an apologetic smile and turned back to Lucas. "Why are you even here?"

"I came to see Isabella," Lucas replied.

Brooke nodded her head and looked down at the floor. "Well, she's at Peyton and Jake's house with Jenny tonight."

"I know. I just left there."

Brooke shook her head again but did a double take. She raised an eyebrow and wrapped her arms across her chest. "You've seen Isabella?" As Lucas nodded his head in confirmation Brooke walked towards him and hit him as hard as she could against his chest. She kept hitting him repeatedly until Lucas finally grabbed her wrists and held her still. He gave Nathan a dirty look but still didn't let Brooke go. "Does everyone know?" Brooke asked.

Again he nodded his head and she just shut her eyes in embarrassment. Her closest friends and her daughter had kept the biggest secret from her? She couldn't bring herself to believe it.

"I'm sorry Brooke."

At his last words, Nathan finally spoke up. He pulled Brooke away from Lucas and wrapped an arm around her. "You know what Luke, you're a little late. Ten years too late. Now if you wouldn't mind, get the hell out of our house." As he looked at his older brother, Nathan realized that their bond was finally broken. After ten years of abandonment, he wanted nothing to do with Lucas.

"Brooke," Lucas pleaded.

Brooke shook her head and looked down at the floor. "Get out Lucas." She wasn't sure if she was angry or hurt, but either way she wanted him as far away from her as possible. As Lucas watched the scene before him, he knew he should have handled it better. But seeing her with his brother had just about killed him. He gave his brother one last look and turned again to Brooke.

"I am sorry Brooke."

He sent her an apologetic look and headed back out the door he had entered just moments before. Once outside, he wondered to himself why his friends had kept such a big secret from him. The image of Brooke and Nathan sprang to his mind as he tried desperately to forget. As he was getting into his mothers car rain began to pour. He leaned against the car door let the rain wash over him, hoping that somehow it would erase the pain.

……

"Did you know?" Brooke said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Nathan raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Yes, because this would be MY idea for a romantic weekend at home," he replied bitterly.

"Funny Nathan! Real funny! Do you think I wanted this? Are you standing there telling me you think I am happy he's home? That he just showed up out of nowhere and ALL my friends knew? And my daughter didn't tell me?" Brooke accused.

Nathan shook his head. "I'm not sure what I think. But I can tell you that you're hurting. Brooke, don't you see it? I love you, I really do. But we can't keep pretending that this is going to work. Your heart isn't in it."

"Is yours?" Brooke replied angrily. "Is it really? When you look at me, do you wish I was Haley?"

Nathan sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. "Don't bring her into this. This has nothing to do with Haley or with me. It's about you and your feelings for Lucas."

"What do you want me to say Nate?" Brooke questioned. The tears that she had been trying not to shed fell freely from her eyes. "Do you want me to tell you that I miss him so much it hurts? That I can't imagine never being with him again? Is that what you want to hear?" she wiped the tears from her eyes and cleared her throat. "Or do you want me to tell you that I love you and it doesn't matter that Lucas is here."

Nathan looked up at the woman in front of him and shook his head. It was the same girl, who ten years ago had stood in her apartment saying goodbye to a memory she would never be able to fully let go of. It was the same girl he had ignored in high school and that his brother had worshipped. The same girl that had held both of their hearts for as long as he could remember. "I just want the truth Brooke."

She sat down on the couch next to him and looked towards him. "How do I tell you something I don't know myself?" Brooke questioned, her voice still filled with tears.

"Then I should go. I'll stay at a hotel or something until you figure it out," he said. He tried not to sound bitter but he couldn't help it. After all, the house was his as much as it had been hers. But most of all, he was worried that he had lost his place in her life and in Isabella's.

Brooke nodded her head. "I do love you Nathan," she offered.

"Sometimes love just isn't enough."

Knock.

Knock.

When no one answered at Brooke's knock, she rang the doorbell repeatedly. Peyton opened the door slightly and looked at her best friend. "Brooke? Are you crazy? It's 1 o'clock in the morning," Peyton said as she held the door open. Brooke pushed past her and headed into the living room.

"Where's my daughter?" Brooke questioned.

Peyton raised an eyebrow and pointed upstairs. "She's asleep in Jenny's room, what the hell is going on?" Even as she questioned Brooke, she had a sinking suspicion that the brunette had found out about Lucas. And judging from the way she was acting, Brooke hadn't been happy to see him.

"Don't even pretend like you don't know Peyton," Brooke demanded.

Peyton shook her head sadly but didn't say anything. She looked down at the ground and sighed. Brooke wasn't just angry at Lucas. She felt betrayed by the people who she was supposed to be able to trust. Just as Peyton was about to say something, Jake stepped into the room.

"Brooke are you okay?"

Brooke shoved her hands in her jeans and shook her head yes. "Of course I am okay. I am great. I just need to see my daughter." Jake and Peyton both nodded their heads sadly.

"I know you want to talk to her Brooke, but she's sleeping. Can't it wait till morning?"

Brooke watched her two friends as Jake wrapped an arm around Peyton and she nodded her head. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry I barged in here- it's just Nathan left and I was in the house alone and I just lost it…"

"Oh Brooke," Peyton pulled herself away from Jake and brought her arms around her friend. "I am so sorry I kept it from you. It's just Lucas didn't want you finding out by someone else. He said it would hurt you worse than if he told you. I should have just told you…"

Brooke pulled away but shook her head no. "It's okay Peyt, I guess I would have done the same thing. You thought you were doing what was best. I should go," Brooke said.

Peyton turned to Jake but couldn't say anything. Instead she just nodded her head and sighed. Jake watched as his wife looked helpless at her best friend and he felt guilty. He was ashamed that they both had kept such a hurtful secret from someone who always watched over them. He smiled sadly at Brooke and reached out to rub her shoulder. "Maybe you should stay here tonight."

Brooke shook her head no and gave him an appreciative smile. She turned back to look at Peyton for a moment and brought the blonde into a hug. "I'm just going to go home. I don't know what I was thinking when I came here… I told you, I just really lost it…"

"You shouldn't be driving Brooke," Peyton said.

Brooke rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hips. "Peyton I am fine. Really. In fact I was thinking about just walking home anyways. I need the time to think and plus it'll be my exercise for the day," Brooke tried to joke. When neither of them laughed, Brooke leaned up to give Jake a kiss on the cheek. "See you in the morning. And P. Sawyer, I love you," she said turning towards her friend. She exited the house as quickly as she had barged into it and made her way down the darkened street.

"Walking was a really bad idea," Brooke groaned to herself. She hadn't been thinking when she had decided to walk home, her feet were hurting from her heels and it was getting cold outside. She turned on Burnette Drive and found herself standing in front of a familiar house.

_1829._

Brooke found herself unable to move as she stared up at his mothers house. Tears sprang to her eyes as she continued to stare. If she closed her eyes, she would remember the nights they would sit on the front porch talking about anything and everything and nothing really at all. She would be cuddled up in his arms and they would be drinking his mothers hot chocolate. Somehow ten years hadn't faded the memory.

She heard someone walk up behind her but she didn't move. As her heart beat increased, she shut her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry about earlier," she whispered. He walked up and stood beside her but said nothing. "I guess we should talk."

Lucas shook his head in agreement but didn't look at her. He stared at his childhood home and chuckled. "It's amazing, how on the outside everything looks exactly as I left it… but if you look closer and peer inside everything's changed."

"Not everything has changed Lucas," Brooke reminded him.

He found himself laughing despite the situation. "I guess that's true. After all, Peyton's still with Jake and Haley's still talented, and you're with Nathan- OH RIGHT, you were with me," Lucas yelled.

"You left!"

Lucas shook his head and turned towards her. "I left because I thought that was what we needed. I didn't expect you to move on so fast. And with my brother." Lucas paused for a moment and Brooke looked up at him. For a moment the anger that had been in her eyes had lessened and sadness had taken its place.

"I'm sorry," Brooke repeated.

Lucas looked away from her and back towards the house. "I guess we both are."

"Lucas," Brooke pleaded for him to look at her. When he didn't, she grabbed a hold of his arm and turned him to face her. When her skin touched his, electricity ran through both of their bodies. A familiar feeling that had been missing for years had come back and was as strong as it was their first time touching. "Nathan and I… I can't lie and tell you that there's nothing between us. But it's not what you think. And I didn't just up and move on to your brother."

Lucas reached his right hand out in front of him and touched her face gingerly. He held it their for a moment before putting it back down at his side. Brooke was unable to say anything as he pulled out of her grasp and walked towards the porch. "Are you coming? I don't think we should be having this discussion outside considering what time it is," Lucas said. Brooke nodded her head and followed slowly behind him. He held open the side door into his room and she entered the room.

Brooke turned around to take the sight of his old bedroom in. The furniture was the same, but it didn't have any of Lucas's possessions except a suitcase of what Brooke guessed were filled with his things. No pictures were placed scattered around the room and the trophies were down. She knew it was probably hard for Karen to keep his stuff spread out and didn't really hold it against her. After all, Brooke had tried to erase him as well.

"See, everything is different," Lucas said to brake the silence.

Brooke turned to face him and ran her hands over the bed railing. "Not everything. Lucas, we're all the same people we once were," Brooke said sadly. "We have the same weaknesses and the same strengths as we did years ago. The only difference is now we're actually working for a living."

"Brooke lets stop."

He patted the seat beside him and she raised an eyebrow. She smirked and held his glance. "I don't think that having sex is the right answer Lucas," she tried to joke. He smiled briefly but shook his head no.

"I wasn't propositioning you Brooke. I just think it's time we talk about stuff," Lucas explained.

Brooke blushed and looked down at the floor. "Well good, cause I wouldn't have accepted your proposition anyways." She meant to come off sounding angry and distant but her voice betrayed her. Brooke sounded more upset than anything. She took a seat at the desk and turned to look at him. When he said nothing she rolled her eyes. "Are we going to talk or are you just going to stare at me."

"I… I forgot how beautiful you really are," Lucas whispered.

Brooke's anger disappeared and she smiled at the compliment. "I'm mess Lucas Scott, a real mess. Look at my clothes they don't even match not to mention that the only makeup I have on is smeared because I've been crying. So, thanks for trying to be charming but I know better."

Lucas walked towards her and bent down so that they were eye level. He briefly ran his fingers under her eyes to wipe away the excess makeup the tears had left and he ran his fingers through her hair. "You're beautiful. You've always been beautiful." He pulled away and sat back down on the bed.

"I missed you Lucas Scott," Brooke said with a sigh.

Lucas nodded his head. "I missed you too," he held his breath for a moment. "Pretty girl."

……

"Mom, I'm home," Isabella said as she shut the front door behind her. It was early in the morning and Jake had just dropped her off at her house. She was worried because both Peyton and Jake had told her she had found out about Lucas being in town and Isabella knew that her mother was going to be angry.

As she entered the kitchen, she saw her mother standing at the table a few boxes placed in front of her. She took in the sight of her mother, her hair placed on the top of her head in a pony tail and her silk robe was tied around her firmly. Isabella could tell her mother had been crying as she wrapped her arms around her. She shut her eyes and held her mother tight as she whispered I'm sorry.

Brooke nodded her head and motioned for Isabella to sit down. She did as her mother said still weary. "Are you okay mom?" Isabella asked after a couple of minutes. Brooke flipped through an old scrapbook and placed it in front of her daughter.

"I'm sorry Izzy," Brooke said with a sigh. "I should have tried harder."

Isabella looked down at the book and noticed the pictures of her mother and father. She had never seen her mother look that happy and seem so alive. Her father looked happy as well. Tears formed in Isabella's eyes as she ran her fingers over one of the pictures. Her father held her visibly pregnant mother in his arms and Isabella could tell it had been taken at her grandmothers house. She looked up at her mother in confusion and shook her head. "I don't understand mom?"

"Maybe if I had tried harder, he would have stayed," Brooke said. Isabella shook her head no and was about to say something when her mother cut her off. "Maybe I should have asked him to stay, maybe…"

Isabella shook her head no. "Mom, it's not your fault and it's not mine either. Aunt Peyton told me last night that people who are meant to be together, always find their way in the end." Brooke smiled, knowing that it was her who had given that very speech to her best friend years ago. "I believe it mom. But dad's home now. Don't you get it? He's your meant to be."

**_TBC..._**

**_Well, are you enjoying the story? Love it? Hate it? You know the drill. R&R, and let me know what you're thinking._**

**_Up Next on Never Gone:  
Lucas confronts Nathan A day with Isabella & Lucas Family Reunion with Speggettii & Meatballs_**


	12. Something like Fate

Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sue 

Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while for my updates. Mostly just because this week has been super busy for me, my daughter just turned one and I have had family in from out of town. Hopefully the updates will be more frequent. And also, thanks for the reviews I have been getting :-)

CHAPTER TWELVE

Something like Fate

"Where the hell would he be?" Lucas said to himself. He wanted to talk to Nathan, he wanted to get answers to his questions. There was so much that Lucas felt he had the right to know and still was concerned that perhaps he might not want to hear it. His talk with Brooke had gone better than he expected and even though she seemed okay last night, he knew that it was just a matter of time before her anger resurfaced. She was hurting and he knew that neither one of them could afford to pretend that everything was good between them.

Tree Hill was a small town, one that Lucas had once loved. Bigger cities, such as New York of Las Vegas had the appeal and the mystery of the strangers living within them, but Tree Hill had something none of those had. It had Brooke, his friends, his family, his roots…

And then it hit him. Nathan would go to their common ground. He got into his car and headed off to the river court. Once there, he saw Nathan laying on the pavement. He slowly walked towards his brother and called out to him. "Nate." His brother ignored him, simply stared at the sky above him. "Nathan, we have to talk about this."

Nathan sat up and leaned his elbows against his knees. He smirked at his older brother and shook his head. "What's to say?" He questioned, but he knew his brother wasn't going to drop any of this-anytime soon. Lucas sat down beside him and glanced towards the basketball hoop.

"You know this was our place," Lucas said. "No matter how angry we were at each we always had this place. We always had basketball." Nathan nodded his head and played with the ball in his hands. He said nothing but waited until Lucas finished. "Brooke and I talked last night."

Nathan shook his head in disbelief and rolled his eyes. "Figures. Look Luke- if you're coming here to tell me you're back together you can save your breathe. I don't want to hear it. But I will tell you this… if you hurt Brooke again-I'll kill you." Lucas was a bit surprised by this but knew his brother was serious. He had no intention of hurting Brooke but he wasn't sure where Nathan had gotten that they were back together.

"We're not together Nathan," he said simply.

Nathan looked at him and smiled slightly. "Wow, maybe you have lost some of your charm." Lucas rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Look… I really hurt Brooke when I left town. It was stupid and I was being childish. There isn't a day that I don't regret leaving her." As much as Nathan didn't want to admit it, he could tell his brother was being sincere. "So no, we're not together. I am not sure we'll ever be together again."

Nathan stood up and threw the ball into the basket before turning to look at his brother. "So why are you here?" He questioned, but even as he said it he knew the answer. His brother wanted his girlfriend back. His family back. And in some ways, Nathan knew that Lucas probably thought he had taken them.

"I'm here…" Lucas couldn't find the right words. He met his brothers eye and continued. "To tell you that I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to prove to her, that we belong together."

Nathan shot another basket and threw the ball at his brother. "What makes you so sure? Ten years changes a person Lucas. She's not the same girl you left behind." Lucas dribbled the ball for a few moments before throwing it back to his brother, who in turn took another shot.

"I'm not the same man. It doesn't matter Nate," Lucas looked up at the hoop and smiled. For a moment he was taken back to another time, where him and Nathan were having a similar conversation and Lucas was explaining to him that Brooke was the one for him. "I shot the ball Nate, remember? All those years ago. You and your girlfriend…what was her name- Rachel something. You were giving me such a hard time and she made me shoot the ball blindfolded. I made that shot."

Nathan threw the ball hard at his brother and groaned. "Lucas- it was a lucky shot. That's all that was."

"Whatever Nate. I didn't come here to argue with you. I came to tell you I am not giving her up without a fight."

……

Lucas knocked gently on Brooke's front door. It was a little after eleven in the morning and he had planned the entire day. He would pick his daughter up and then they would grab something to eat and then catch a movie. Lucas just hoped it was something Isabella would want to do. When the door opened, he was surprised to see Brooke standing there. She smiled slightly and held the door open for him. "Come in. Isabella is almost done getting ready."

He shook his head and stepped inside Nathan's home. This was his third time being inside of it and yet the first to realize that it was actually his house. It saddened him but he knew he had no one to blame but himself. "How are you?" He asked Brooke simply.

She looked up at him as she shut the door and shook her head. "Unbelievable. How am I? Lucas- you know damn well how I am."

Lucas kept quiet and simply nodded his head. There wasn't much left he could say to her. He had apologized a million times the night before and he knew that it still wasn't enough. Just as he was about to apologize again, his daughter emerged from the stairs. "Hi dad," Isabella said with a huge grin.

Brooke fought back tears and handed her daughter her jacket. She turned towards Lucas and looked at her watch. "We have dinner around 6:30, if you can have her back by then." Lucas nodded his head and Isabella turned to her mother.

"Mom, can dad come to dinner tonight?" She asked.

Lucas's mouth fell open and he was about to say something when Brooke shook her head. "If he wants to stay for dinner tonight he can. If not, there's always next time Isabella. Now, you're going to behave right?" Brooke asked. She played with her daughters collar nervously.

"I'm going to be good mom I promise."

Brooke watched as Isabella grabbed her fathers hand and bounded towards the door. Lucas gave Brooke a weary wave and headed out following his daughter. He smiled at the girl who reminded him so much of his love. Brooke watched from the door way as they got into the car and Isabella buckled up. Lucas waved once more and drove the car off, leaving Brooke alone. She sighed and shut the door with a heavy heart.

……

Nathan drove around with no particular place to go. His mother was out of a town and he had no desire to spend one on one time with his father. And Haley had just recently told him about Karen and Keith's abrupt engagement. It seemed that they had been seeing each other under everyone's nose and this was something that brought a smile to Nathan's face. His uncle had loved Karen for as long as he could remember and the fact that she recently started to return his feelings, was almost enough to make someone believe in love again.

He stopped as the light turned red and turned on the radio station. An old love song played, to which he quickly turned off. He was trying to find another radio station when his phone rang. "What?" He answered.

"Wow, is that any way to greet a celebrity?" Haley laughed from the other end.

Nathan took a deep breath and smiled. This girl- she was nothing short of amazing. If there was one person in the world who could make him smile in a bad situation, it had always been him and this one was no different. "Hales- sorry I didn't realize it was you," he offered as an apology.

"I was wondering if you wanted to check out this apartment with me. I called Brooke but she wasn't answering her phone. Anyways, I feel like I am ready to move on my own," Haley said.

Nathan watched as the light turned green and he made his turn back into town. "Sure, you want me to pick you up?" He asked. She agreed and told him to pick her up from Peyton's. "Talk with you then Hales." Nathan hung up the phone and headed towards Peyton's house. He couldn't help but think the day was going better than he had thought.

"That was fast," Haley said as she jumped into the car. It had taken him only six minutes to get to Peyton's house and Haley was already outside ready to go. He nodded his head and then took a hold of the directions. Nathan glanced down at them and realized the apartment she was looking at was one that Tim lived at.

He laughed for a moment and turned towards her. "You do realize Tim lives at this place right? He'll be over at your place everyday." She groaned and hit his arm.

"Don't jinx me okay? I really liked this apartment."

Nathan nodded his head and drove towards the apartment. Deciding that he had had enough of silence he flipped the radio back on. It only took a second to realize that it was one of Haley's songs that was playing. Nathan turned to his friend and smiled proudly. "You sound amazing Haley."

She blushed and nodded her head. "Thank you," she whispered as she laid her head against his shoulder. Nathan looked down at her and held his breathe. They hadn't been this close for that long in such a long time. For the first time in almost 24 hours, Nathan was happy. And it was all because of the beautiful girl with her head on his shoulder.

……

"So was that a good movie?" Lucas asked as they made their way out of the building. Isabella shrugged her shoulders and then turned to him with a smile.

"Mom says anything with Johnny Depp is a good movie."

Lucas laughed. He remembered what Nathan had said to him, about how much Brooke had changed and couldn't help but think that she hadn't changed that much. Everything that Isabella had told him today, had made him believe that Brooke was still very much- Brooke. "You'd think she'd get over that. Considering he's old enough to be her dad."

"She's always liked him?" Isabella asked suddenly.

Lucas nodded his head yes and then unlocked the door for his little girl. "I remember being dragged to all of his movies." As she got into the car, he shut the door behind him and got in himself. "Don't let me fool you though. You're mom was very compromising. I would watch a Johnny Depp movie and she would go see whatever latest action movie was out at the cinema."

"You liked action movies? That seems more like something Uncle Nate would like."

It was the first time that Isabella had really actually mentioned Nathan's name willingly and her smile fell from her face. Lucas shrugged his shoulders and turned towards his daughter. "Well what type of movies did you think I like?"

Isabella thought for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders. As Lucas began to drive she turned towards him. "I guess I just thought something like documentaries or something…"

"That's more your Aunt Peyton's type. I like them," Lucas agreed. "But your Uncle and I use to watch a lot of action movies together when we were younger. So I guess… Well I guess they kind of grew on me."

Isabella nodded her head and then looked out the car window. "So are you staying for dinner?" She asked quietly. Lucas said nothing but kept his eye on the road. Truth was, he had been thinking about that all day. He wasn't sure if staying for dinner would cause another fight between him and Brooke but he did want to spend time with his daughter. And Brooke.

"I haven't decided yet Isabella."

She nodded her head and waited for the car to come to a stop. They were in front of her house and it was 6:25. She turned to her dad and hugged him briefly before opening the car door. "I really think you should. Mom and you really need to talk." With that she shut the door and ran towards her front door. Lucas thought for a moment before turning the ignition of and stepping outside. He knew that their daughter was right, he knew that Brooke and him needed to talk.

……

"Dinner was great," Lucas said about an hour or so later. Brooke nodded her head and gathered the dishes from the kitchen table. He watched her as she placed the cups in the soapy water and then rinsed them. Isabella had already gone upstairs to change into her pajama's and Lucas knew it was almost time for him to go. Since he had gotten there, the two had barely talked to each other. At first it had been awkward, but once his daughter began to explain the movie to her mother the tension had eased up.

During dinner he couldn't help but sneak glances at Brooke and was surprised to see how well she listened to her daughter. He remembered her telling him once, how terrified she was of becoming a mother. She was more attentive and loving more than he had ever remembered, or even believed.

"I guess I should be going."

Brooke turned to him, a bit shocked by his statement. She shrugged her shoulders and pretended not to care. "Okay. We normally watch an hour or so of television before she goes to bed," Brooke said. She placed the towel down on the sink and took off her apron.

Isabella came into the room and grabbed a hold of her father's hand. "You should stay to watch with us," she offered. She grinned up at him and then turned to her mom. "You don't mind right?"

Brooke sighed and shook her head no. Her daughter then grabbed Brooke's right hand and pulled them both towards the living room, with no time to argue. Lucas laughed at his little girls antics and smiled at Brooke. "I guess I am staying then." She smiled up at him and nodded her head.

"I guess so."

Isabella turned the television on and flopped down on the love seat. Brooke and Lucas looked at each other and then back to Isabella who had sprawled out with her feet hanging over the sides. She pulled the throw blanket over her and smiled at her parents.

"Who wants popcorn?" Brooke asked. Lucas and Isabella both nodded their heads and Brooke was happy to have a few minutes to herself. As she walked out the door, she turned around to see Lucas sitting down on the sofa. She thought briefly about Nathan and then smiled as the image of Lucas came to her mind.

After she fixed the popcorn, she walked back into the room taking the other side of the sofa and putting the popcorn between her and Lucas. Isabella smiled knowing that her plan was working.

"I can't believe you still watch this show."

Brooke shot Lucas a dirty look and rolled her eyes. Grabbing a few pieces of popcorn she popped them in her mouth before shrugging her shoulders. "I like saved by the bell. It's a classic show- and Marc Paul Gosselar was a hottie back in the day."

"I guess I shouldn't complain because Kelly's hot."

Brooke turned to him and laughed. "See, not everything changed!"

They were too busy with their playful banter to notice that their daughter had snuck out of the room. Isabella knew they needed time to themselves and she was just the person to give that to them. But there was no harm in listening?

Brooke placed her hand into the bowl of popcorn and felt Lucas graze her knuckles. It was a gentle touch, but enough to make them both turn towards each other. Lucas looked down at their hands and Brooke's cheeks burned. It was the second time since he had arrived back in town that Lucas and Brooke had touched and this time, neither was pulling away.

He pulled her towards him and she cuddled into his body. There were a million thoughts running through her mind and she knew she would regret being this close to him in the morning. But as she laid her head against his chest, she knew she was gone. Being with Lucas, even it was just for a single second- was worth it. She threw logic out the window for the night and shut her eyes, knowing she could deal with everything else later.

**_TBC.  
Well? Love it? Hate it? Let me know.  
Also- I know some people are wondering why Brooke is being so nice to Lucas and I just wanted to make sure everyone knew that she hasn't FORGOTTEN. They still have some problems that lie ahead of them- but for right now she is glad to have him back home._**


	13. Relazations

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**Relazations **

by: D. Sollers

The next morning had come to soon as Lucas realized he had fallen asleep with Brooke in his arms. He knew his daughter could awake at any minute and knew that Brooke wasn't ready to answer questions regarding their relationship. His lips grazed her forehead and he whispered I love you to her before pulling away slowly. She mumbled something in her sleep and curled up on the coach. Lucas smiled down at her and ran his fingers over her face.

He tiptoed out of the living room and towards the front door when his daughter startled him. "Morning dad," she said with a sly smile. Lucas turned to her and put a finger to his lips. He waved hello and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Morning, your mom is asleep okay? So don't wake her up. I have to get going," he said quietly.

Isabella nodded her head and watched as her father slipped out of the house. She looked through the window and noticed her dads car pulling out of the driveway. Turning to go back upstairs, Isabella grinned happily. She was one step closer to having her perfect family.

……

"Good morning," Peyton said as she placed a cup of coffee in front of Haley. Haley nodded a hello but didn't say anything. She hated mornings and this one was no exception. "I have wanted to talk to you about something."

Haley looked up at her friend. "I found an apartment already Peyt, I will be out in a couple of days. You and Brooke have been great but I am ready to be on my own again," she smiled.

Peyton shook her head and sat down on the other side of the table. "It's not about you moving Hales," she hesitated. "It's about Nathan." Haley found herself choking on her coffee and she laughed at her friend.

"What about Nathan?"

Peyton crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "I know you two have been spending time together and I know about you two's past," she explained. "I just know that Brooke and him haven't broken up yet and even though Lucas is back…I'm afraid you're going to get hurt."

"Peyton this is ridiculous. Nathan and I are friends," Haley lied. "I wouldn't do that to Brooke and I know that Nathan really cares about her." Technically, she wasn't lying. She wouldn't act on her feelings for Nathan as long as Brooke was in the picture. Brooke was one of her best friends and even though she knew that Brooke's heart was with Lucas, she knew that she had feelings for Nathan as well.

Peyton nodded her head sadly. "Nathan's going to be hurting over all of this," she said. Haley nodded her head knowing that it was the truth. Even if Nathan wasn't in love with Brooke, it was him who had been there for her for all those years. He had helped raised Isabella since she was a baby. "He's not only going to lose his place in Brooke's life but in Isabella's as well."

"We don't know that. Brooke hasn't made any decisions and even though Lucas has come home… who's to say that Brooke will take him back?"

Haley knew that Peyton was right. Brooke would eventually choose Lucas, no matter how long it would take. Her friend had never got over him and the love that the two of them had once shared was too powerful to just ignore. She just hoped that Brooke would be honest with Nathan before he gets anymore hurt than he already was.

"We both know it's not going to happen," Peyton said.

Haley nodded her head and smiled sadly. Brooke would forgive Lucas and they would find themselves even more in love than they were ten years ago. Peyton and Jake were happily married. What did she have?

More importantly, what did Nathan have?

"I need to ask you a question."

Haley nodded her head and waited for her friend to ask it. She knew that whatever it was had something to do with Nathan and even though she wasn't looking forward to any interrogation, she never minded talking with the woman in front of her. Over the years her friendship with Peyton had increased and the two shared most secrets.

"If Brooke wasn't in the picture, would you be?"

Haley's mouth opened slightly and she bit her lip. How could Peyton ask her that? She wasn't in Nathan's mind. How was she to know if he would want her instead of Brooke.

"I don't know how to answer that," Haley said simply.

Peyton knew that the question was unfair but it still needed to be asked. "Do you love him?" Haley looked down at her coffee and held back the tears. No one had asked her that for so long. She had been so in love with him in high school that she would have done anything to be with him. But they had been just friends then.

Then he had come to see her and she thought that possibly they could have had a chance together. She saw the way he had looked at her and felt the way he had touched her. But something had happened. What had changed? She had wanted to ask him that for so long but never had the courage. A few years later he had gotten together with Brooke and Haley knew her chance with Nathan was gone. There was no turning away so she had begun to date Chris.

"Peyton…" Haley couldn't form away words.

The blonde nodded her head. "That answers my question. Oh Hales," Peyton said as she got up to hug her friend. Haley cried for a few minutes before pulling away from her.

"You think I am a bad person don't you?"

Peyton brought her back into a hug and shook her head no. "You're not a bad person Haley, you can't help who you love. But why have you kept it to yourself all these years?"

"I didn't want to hurt anyone," she replied. "What am I going to do?"

Peyton sat back in her chair, unsure of what she was supposed to say to her friend. She had no right to tell Haley to forget about Nathan but also knew she couldn't tell her to go after him. The only thing Haley could do is tell both Brooke and Nathan the truth and hope for the best. But as she looked at her tearful friend, she wasn't sure that Haley was up for it.

……

Lucas stood on his mother's front porch and tied his shoe laces. He stretched for a few minutes before heading off on his morning jog. The events of the night before played in his head and he couldn't help but smile as he remembered Brooke leaning in to watch the movie with him. The two had fallen asleep together and even though nothing else had happened between each other, he felt more connected to her than ever. Perhaps she was willing to give him another chance.

"What's the grin for?"

His brother jogged beside him, slowing down so that Lucas could keep up. Lucas sent him a dirty look and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just thinking man," he lied. Nathan nodded his head. "You still run?"

Nathan nodded his head again and laughed at his brother. "I see I'm still in better shape than you," he teased.

"In your dreams man."

Nathan sped up and turned back to look at his brother, a smirk spread across his face. "Maybe in Brooke's," he said before running off out of sight. Lucas slowed down and placed his hands on his knees. He knew that whatever had happened between Brooke and him the night before didn't change anything to do with her loyalty towards Nathan. Lucas needed to make Nathan understand that he wasn't letting her go, once and for all.

"Nate, we have to talk."

Lucas sat down on the bench beside his brother and took a sip of his water bottle. Nathan turned towards him but said nothing as Lucas continued. "I know that I have no right asking you this…"

"You want me to back off of Brooke."

Lucas nodded his head. "I know you could probably ask me to do the same but I don't think you will. Nathan you're not in love with her. I don't doubt that you love her but are you really in love with her?"

"What if I was?"

Lucas looked down at the ground and kicked a few rocks. "Have you been? Everyday and every night since before you can even remember? Can you say without a doubt that she completes you? That you love all of her quirks, as well as all of her flaws? Cause if not… back down."

"Lucas you don't deserve her," Nathan said.

He nodded his head, in total agreement with his brother. Lucas knew he didn't deserve her. Brooke Davis had been a blessing in his life and he had turned his back on her. He spent every night since then, praying that he could make something good come from the situation. But as the time passed, he knew that wasn't possible.

"I might not deserve her, but I love her more than you ever could ."

Lucas caught Nathan's eye and stared at him. His words were simple but he knew they effected his brother. Nathan nodded his head sadly. "I know," he whispered. Lucas did a double take and waited for his brother to explain. "I remember just how much you loved her, how much she loved you… That's why I moved out of the house."

"I'm sorry," he managed to say. Lucas was expecting a fight over Brooke, he wasn't expecting his brother to agree with him. He wasn't sure what was left to say. "I just wish that things were better, you know between us."

Nathan nodded his head and reached out his hand to Lucas. "It just takes time man. We'll all get through it." Would they? He had been thinking that for a while now and even though he wasn't sure how long it would take, he knew that somehow they would all find their way.

"Bro's?" Lucas asked.

Nathan nodded his head. "Bro's."

……

"Mom, do you have a minute?"

Isabella knocked quietly on her mothers bedroom and then walked in when her mother had given her permission. Brooke was sitting in front of her vanity and she was putting her earrings on. As Brooke clasped the last one, her daughter wlaked towards her with a sad facial expression. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"It's just I have this huge science project due," she tried her best to explain. "And Uncle Nate normally helps me with it but he's not here." She had been trying so hard to get her mother and dad back together that she had forgotten to realize what that had meant for her uncle. Isabella hoped that Nathan and Haley would fall in love, that way the six of them could stay close friends. But still, she was missing her uncle.

Brooke grabbed her hair brush and began to brush her own hair before responding. "Do you want to call him? Maybe he'll come over and help you?" She offered her daughter. Brooke wasn't sure that Nathan would be willing to come over but it would be worth a shot.

"No, I have plans with my dad today. Remember?"

Brooke blushed slightly at the mention of Lucas's name. She nodded her head and turned towards her daughter. "Why don't you ask him then? You know how smart your dad is," Brooke pointed out.

Her daughter nodded her head. "I know. I'm going to ask dad to help me with it I guess I just realized that I missed Uncle Nate."

"He misses you too babe," Brooke said as she placed a kiss on Isabella's forehead. "Just because your uncle isn't here right now doesn't mean it will always be like this." Brooke hoped that what she was telling her daughter was true.

Isabella nodded her head. "I hope so mom. I'm really glad dad is home but I don't want to lose my uncle either."

"You won't sweetie," Brooke said firmly. "He'll always be there for you."

……

Nathan brought Haley's last box into her apartment. "Okay, so where does this one go?" He asked her as she turned to look at him. She pointed to the label which read kitchen and laughed. "Oh, I didn't see that," he laughed as he placed it in the kitchen.

"Thanks again for helping me Nathan."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm glad to help. I owe you a lot. You know that."

"Yeah, but I can't help but feel recently in debited to you. I feel like you're always helping me," she said as she sat down on her new couch. So far she was able to pick out the living room furniture and even have them deliver it. The bedroom furniture would be brought in a few days and Nathan had agreed to help her bring her boxes to the apartment.

He sat down next to her and smiled softly. "You don't owe me anything Hales. You're a great friend," he said. He watched as her smile fell from her face and she nodded her head.

"How's Brooke?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "I talked to Lucas this afternoon, he says she isn't killing him. So that's good I guess." Haley laughed and nodded her head. She made a mental note to talk to Lucas later and then turned her attention back towards Nathan as he continued. "It's weird. I feel like I should be more upset over this but I can't be. I guess I always saw it coming."

"You always saw him coming back?" She asked quietly.

He agreed. "Lucas can be an ass sometimes but I always knew how much he loved her. I just thought it would have been a little sooner."

"You and me both," she mumbled.

Nathan was about to say something when his phone rang. He glanced down at it and saw that it was Brooke's cell phone and he silenced it. "Blocked call," he lied as he shoved the phone in his pockets. "Let's unpack." Nathan stood up and reached for Haley's hand.

……

"Mom, dad's here," Isabella screamed. Brooke walked towards the front door and pulled it open to see Lucas standing on her porch. She laughed, knowing that it was the second time in two days that she had done the same thing. He brought her into a hug before she could refuse and when he pulled away from her, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You look beautiful."

Brooke smiled. She had picked out her outfit this morning, not realizing she wanted his compliments. Her choice was simple, a low cut brown sweater and black slacks with high boots.

Before she could offer a thank you, her daughter walked out onto the porch behind her. "Okay I am ready," she said. Isabella had her book bag and her project board. She leaned up to give her mother a kiss on the cheek and then turned back to her father. "Ready to go now."

Lucas chuckled and turned towards Brooke. "I guess I'll see you later," he said. Brooke nodded her head and winked.

"See you soon."

Brooke waved goodbye to her daughter and ex boyfriend and smiled to herself. Things were going well. Now if only she could get Nathan to answer his phone.

**TBC…**


	14. What the Heart Wants

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**What the Heart Wants**

by: D. Sollers

A few days had passed and Brooke wasn't any closer to making a decision. She knew her heart belonged to Lucas but still she was loyal to Nathan. The house phone rang and she rushed to answer it. "Good morning," she said absentmindedly.

"Hi Brooke."

Brooke sat down on her bed, aware that it was Nathan who was on the line and smiled gently. "Hey," she whispered. "How are you?" Her question seemed stupid to her but still wanted him to know that she was worried about him.

"I'm okay."

He paused for a moment before asking her how she was doing and Brooke smiled at his concern. "I'm okay Nate. I just really miss you." She was always honest even if it was going to cause a problem. "Isabella has been asking for you."

"I know and I miss you guys too. I was just calling to let you know I'm okay. And to let you know that I am not holding any of this against you. Or Lucas."

Brooke sighed. "Nate…"

"Brooke, I know we need to talk but I can't right now. I will call you when I'm up to talking."

She nodded her head and said goodbye to him. "Okay, I guess I will talk with you then. Goodbye Nathan."

"Goodbye Brooke."

Brooke hung up the phone and laid her head down on her pillow. Isabella knocked on her bedroom door and called to her mom. "Mom?" Isabella said as she jumped on the bed beside her mother. Brooke brought her into a hug and began to tickle her sides.

"I talked to your uncle. He sends his love and he'll see you soon."

Isabella nodded her head happily and laid down beside Brooke. "Have you talked to dad today?" She asked. Brooke shook her head no and laughed quietly.

"Why would I have talked to your dad?"

Her daughter shrugged her shoulders and sat up. "I just figured you guys are talking now… Maybe things are looking better?" Isabella sent her mother a sly smile and Brooke got up from the bed.

"Izzy, whatever you are up to just forget about it okay? Yeah your dad and I are talking but we are a long way to getting back together," Brooke said. She put her hands on her hips. "A LOONG way, okay?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Okay mom."

"Okay?"

Isabella stomped her foot. "Okay."

……

Isabella walked into her bedroom and grabbed a hold of her telephone. "Hey dad?" she whispered quietly into the phone. "Mom's car broke down and normally either uncle Nate or Keith fix it for her. Do you think that you could…" Isabella trailed off but grinned to herself when her father agreed to come and help.

"Okay sweetie, just give me ten minutes. Tell your mom not to worry, I'll fix it."

Isabella clapped her hands. "Okay I will tell her. You're still picking me up from after school right?" She asked.

"Yes."

The two said their goodbyes and Isabella walked back towards her moms room. "Alright, I am leaving." She gave her mom a hug and grabbed her backpack. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Have a good day at school."

Isabella nodded her head. "Have a good day too."

……

Brooke had just finished making her cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. She wasn't expecting any visitors and knew that she was running a little behind schedule. She placed the cup of coffee down and walked towards the door. As she opened it, she smiled. "Lucas?"

"Uh… hey Brooke."

Brooke let him come into the house and she opened the closet door, grabbing her coat. "Is something wrong?" She asked. He shook his head no and smirked at her.

"What did you do to your car now?"

She was confused. What had she done to her car? "What are you talking about?" Brooke asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Nothing's wrong with my car." She grabbed her purse and keys. "I am just getting ready to leave."

"But Isabella…" Lucas laughed. "Isabella played me."

Brooke stifled a giggle and Lucas shot her an annoyed glare. "I'm sorry Luke," Brooke managed to say. "If it makes you feel any better I think she's playing both of us." Lucas laughed and leaned against the door frame.

"Are you going to be late?"

Brooke shook her head no and Lucas stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. He hesitated for a moment but then finally got up the nerve to ask her. "Would you like to get some breakfast with me?"

"Sure, I'll just call the office," Brooke smiled. Breakfast with Lucas seemed like a good idea and she had wanted to talk to him. "Just give me a minute okay?"

Lucas nodded his head and watched as Brooke walked into her kitchen. As soon as she was out of sight, his smile broadened. He knew he had a lot of making up to do with her and was ready and willing to do anything she needed of him. A few minutes later, Brooke joined him at the doorway. "Okay, I'm ready."

He nodded his head and held open the door for her. "Let's go pretty girl."

……

It was lunch time at Tree Hill elementary when Isabella finally saw her uncle. She rushed over to him and hugged him, not bothering to care about the students around them. "Hey Izzy, how are you doing?" He asked, kneeling down so he was at her level. She stood beside him and smiled.

"I'm great. I miss you though."

Nathan nodded his head. "Me too kiddo. But your dad's home and he needs to spend time with you. He has a lot of years to make up for. How's that going?" Nathan asked.

"Oh uncle Nate, you and mom weren't lying! My dad is so great. I mean I haven't completely let go of the fact that he hasn't been around but…" Isabella got quiet for a moment. "I have a feeling he really wants to try and work this out."

Nathan agreed with her. "I'm sure he does. He loves you a lot and your mom."

"How's aunt Haley?" Isabella asked. Truth was she wanted to change the subject as fast as possible. She didn't want to hurt her uncle anymore than she wanted her family to be split apart. But most of all, she wanted her mother to be happy and she knew her father would give her that.

The smile on Nathan's face didn't go unnoticed by his ten year old niece at the mention of Haley's name. "Your aunt is great. She wants to have dinner at the apartment for everyone as soon as all her furniture arrives." Isabella nodded her head and turned around to her friends. They were calling her name and she turned back to her uncle.

"I gotta go. I love you Nate."

Nathan watched as the little girl ran off towards her friends. He saw Jenny pull her to the table with her friends and smiled. His niece really did love him and he knew he would always have a place in her life.

"Mr. Scott."

Nathan turned around to the voice of his old couch Whitey and smiled up at the old man. "Whitey, it's good to see you." He brought the man into a hug and turned to the school building. "I have class in ten minutes, you want to walk me there?" Whitey nodded his head and the two grown men walked off towards the gymnasium.

……

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Lucas looked up at Brooke and shook his head no. "I'm single. I've been single since I left Tree Hill," he said honestly. Brooke smiled sadly and looked down at her plate. They were in one of their old favorite restaurants and Brooke had ordered her usual but couldn't bring herself to eat it. Sitting across the table from Lucas stirred up emotions in her and without her daughter around… she knew it was the time to broach subjects they had been avoiding.

"Lucas…" Brooke looked up at him.

He drank a sip of his coffee and sat it back down on the table. "It's not that I didn't date anyone Brooke. I just never settled down. How could I?" He asked simply. Lucas hadn't been able to settle down because each time he tried, he would remember Tree Hill and everything he left behind. "Is this thing with Nathan serious?"

Brooke looked down at her plate. What did serious mean? Was she in love with Nathan? She knew that answer. But they had been living together for over ten years and she cared for him deeply. "I can't answer that."

"I think I deserve an answer Brooke."

Brooke laughed. "You deserve an answer? Sorry but that's funny. If anybody deserves answers it's me."

"What does that mean?"

Lucas tried his hardest to lower his voice but he could see the anger on Brooke's face. She rolled her eyes. "You left me Lucas! Before you get any answers about Nathan, maybe you should answer mine."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

Brooke shook her head. She couldn't believe that he wasn't understanding where her hostility was coming from. "Why Luke? Why'd you leave? Why'd you stay away? Hell- why'd you come back now?" Tears entered her eyes. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction but still her emotions got the better of her. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you," Lucas replied simply.

Brooke looked down at the table. "It's not that easy Lucas. You can't just go and erase the last ten years. I've raised her by myself," she reminded him.

"You had help," Lucas said bitterly.

She threw her napkin on the table and stood up carefully. "You're right Lucas, I did have help. Your brother has been amazing but he wouldn't even have been around if you hadn't been a coward."

Lucas watched as Brooke walked towards the door and he grabbed money from his wallet. Leaving enough money to cover the bill and the tip, he exited the restaurant and towards his car. Brooke was leaning against it with her eyes shut when he approached. "Brooke, I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough Lucas. It won't get those years back."

He nodded his head. "I know baby. I know," he said as he pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest. His fingers were tangled in her hair and he took a deep breath, loving the ability to have her in his arms. He pulled away so that she could see his face and she looked up at him. "I promise you Brooke, if you give me one more chance… I'll never let you go."

"Lucas…" Brooke pleaded for him to stop.

He cut her off and cupped her face. "I love you Brooke Davis, I've loved you since high school and nothing is going to change that. I know I hurt you but…"

"I love you too."

She looked down at the ground and cried. "I try not to but I can't help it. I've loved you for so long it hurts."

Lucas nodded his head knowing the feeling all too well. "Give me a chance Brooke, I promise not to hurt you."

"Take me home Lucas," she asked him.

He pulled away from her and nodded his head sadly. Lucas knew not to push the issue any further. He opened the passenger side door for her and allowed her to get in. Before he got in on his side- he took a deep breath.

_'I can do this,'_ he mumbled to himself.

_'I can.'_

TBC…  
Wow, another update the next day? I am on a roll! Hope you're enjoying the story, I can't wait to see your thoughts and opinions. R&R everyone!


	15. Praying for Rain

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

**Author's Notes**: Alright check it- first off I wanted to say thanks to all of my reviewers and to take time to say thank you to some of the new ones I have. Browneyes1980, lilbaby6688, xsmile- I'm glad you're enjoying this. I hope this chapter doesn't disapoint. Onto the next peice of buisness... I am going to be updating this story for the next couple of days to finish it off. You can all tell that it's coming to a close and I want to concentrate on only this story to make the ending PERFECT. After that I will be switching back and forth again between my other stories. By the end of the week a friend of mine and I will have another story out, this one taking place during the gang's sixth grade. It's a romantic/friendship fic and it's going to be great. We hope to see your reviews for that as well as all my others :-) Now onto the update.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN **

Praying for Rain

by: D.Sollers

Nathan turned over in his sleep and fell off of Haley's couch. He groaned and opened his eyes to the familiar sound of Haley singing in the background. The last weeks events had surprised him, first Lucas coming back home and then him moving out of his house with Brooke… to moving in with Haley. Granted he was only sleeping on the couch and his clothes were in the corner of her bedroom- he was nevertheless Haley's roommate.

He stood up and stripped out of the wife beater he was wearing and walked towards the bathroom to take his morning shower. Nathan turned the doorknob before realizing that Haley had actually been in the bathroom. The shower stall was steamed up and he could only make the faint outline of Haley's body. "Oh I'm sorry Haley," he groaned softly.

Nathan was happy that Haley hadn't heard him enter the room, so he quickly tried to make an exit. But he bumped into the door, causing Haley to open the sliding door to the shower. "What the hell… Nathan?" Haley asked as she leaned behind it. Nathan adverted his eyes anywhere he could but couldn't help the blush that spread across his face. She could tell that she had been too late, he had caught her and managed to see her naked.

"Oh my God Nathan," Haley whispered as she shut the door.

Nathan bumped back into the door and muttered an I'm sorry before walking back into the front room. He sat down on the couch and stared at the floor, remembering a night from a long time ago.

_"I've been think about things," Haley said as she turned towards Nate._

_He looked up from their desk and smirked. "And what's that Hales?" He asked curiously. They had been studying for an hour already and he wasn't making any headway. It had been four months since she had started to tutor him and much to his surprise, he had really started to enjoy it._

_"I'm not going to stay a virgin till marriage."_

_Nathan raised an eyebrow. He had teased her, back when they had first met about her virginity. Now looking at the situation, he was glad she was a virgin. Haley deserved better. She deserved to have someone take care of her and love her the way she wanted. "Hales…"_

_"I mean it Nathan. How pathetic am I? I'm a junior and I haven't even kissed a boy yet…"_

_He couldn't help the chuckle that burst out of him and watched in desperation as Haley's eyes began to glass over. She got up from the table and shook her head. "I should have known Nathan," she muttered before slamming the chair under the table and running out of the tutoring center. She ran outside, only to find her stranded in the parking lot with rain falling down on her. "Shit!" She screamed to no one and turned back towards the building but saw Nathan._

_"Haley I didn't mean to laugh at you," Nathan sighed as he walked towards her. She was about to say something when he cut her off. "It's a big deal to you about staying a virgin, if I was your boyfriend…. It wouldn't bother me."_

_Haley shook her head. "I don't believe you Nathan."_

_He wasn't sure what he could say but as they were standing in the rain, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her brown doe eyes stared up at him and her hair was tangled from the rain. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in for a passionate kiss. Nathan slipped his tongue into her parted mouth and caressed it with his own as she moaned into his mouth. After several seconds, he realized what he had done and backed away._

_"I'm sorry Haley…" he said before running away from her._

Haley toweled herself off in the bathroom and pulled the robe around her. She wondered if Nathan was still in the apartment, or if he had made a quick exit to prevent any embarrassment. As she opened the door, she saw Nathan sitting on the couch and knew she had no way of sneaking past him. Braving herself for the worst, she opened the door and walked out of the bathroom.

"Haley I am so sorry," Nathan said making his way towards her.

She backed away as fast as he had walked towards her and smiled slightly. "It's no big deal Nate. We're both adults," Haley reminded him. He nodded his head and she squeezed past him, making her way into her bedroom. Nathan stared at the closed door and he leaned his head against the wall.

He needed to get the hell out of there.

……

"Can I watch you play?" Isabella asked as Lucas nodded his head. They were standing in the center of the basketball court by the river and he was dribbling the ball in front of him. He made his shot and turned towards his daughter who grinned from ear to ear. "You are good," she squealed. He nodded his head slightly and took another shot. When it sunk into the hoop, Isabella did a victory dance.

"Dad?"

Her seriousness in her voice was enough to break his concentration and he missed the shot. He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "What's up kiddo?" He asked, slipping his arm over her shoulders and walking her towards the picnic table.

"I have a question and I want you to be honest with me," Isabella said. She didn't look up at him but continued anyway. "Promise me you'll be honest."

Lucas shook his head. "I'd never lie to you."

She looked up and stared into her father's blue eyes. Her mother had always described her father as a honest, loyal man but Isabella was having trouble coming to terms with the fact that he wasn't around for most of her life. But his eyes had the same look in them that her mothers had, and she knew she could trust it. She nodded her head softly.

"Do you love my mother?"

Lucas' mouth fell open and he struggled to come up with the right words. He had loved Brooke everyday of his life. There was no denying it and he didn't want to. But he didn't want to burden his daughter with the truth if things weren't going to work out between him and Brooke. "Of course. Your mom will always have a special part of me," he whispered.

"I mean do you love her now?" She placed her hand on her hip.

He nodded his head. "Very much," he replied.

"Then why aren't we a family?"

Lucas looked down at the table and noticed the faint initials carved on it. He ran his fingers over the wood and smiled slightly.

Brooke and Lucas always.

If he shut his eyes, he could go back to the moment he had done it. It was one of their first dates but something had taken over him. His feelings were strong for her even then and that had always scared him. The normally rational boy was doing crazy things he had never pictured himself doing.

"Baby, we are a family. You, me, your mom, your grandmother and uncle Nathan…" he tried to calm her down. She shook her head and he knew what she meant. "I hurt your mom really bad. And I hurt you too Isabella. I have a lot of time to make up for and I have to prove to both of you I'm not going to hurt you both again."

Isabella looked at him. "But are you going to leave again?"

"No."

Isabella's eyes filled with tears. "Do you promise? Promise me daddy," she whispered.

"I promise," Lucas said as he brought his daughter into a hug and dropped a small kiss in her hair. He repeated his words before shutting his eyes.

……

Three hours later and after Brooke had picked Isabella up from the river court, Lucas still stood in the middle staring up at the sky. He was thinking to himself about the decisions he had made and he found himself feeling guilty all over again. His selfishness had gotten the best of him.

The relationship between him and Brooke had taken over his entire teenage years. And when they had entered college and she had gotten pregnant… something inside of Lucas changed. He had become his worst enemy. If he had looked into the mirror he would have seen his father and he hated it. He didn't want to do that for Brooke or himself. Or his daughter.

So after their argument that night, he had packed his things and headed out of Tree Hill. He was going to reinvent himself and make himself feel better about things. A few years later, when he had managed to become the person he once was, he had realized it had been too late. He had driven home that Christmas and even managed to get Jake to place a present under Brooke's Christmas tree.

Lucas remembered staring into their living room window at the group of friends, surrounding his daughter and the love of his life and feeling heartbroken. What had he given up? His fingers wanted to reach the door knob and ring it but wasn't able to.

He couldn't.

His heart had caught in his chest as she turned around and stared down at her daughter. She had beamed proudly at her and Lucas had turned to walk away. He had thought Brooke had been so happy. She looked so happy.

How was he supposed to have known that she wasn't?

"What are we thinking about now?"

Lucas turned around to see his brother smirking at him. "Brooke," he said simply. Nathan nodded his head, knowing the feeling of thinking constantly of someone. Somehow thoughts of Brooke had entered his head less and less and were being replaced by thoughts of Haley.

_Haley smiling and playing with Isabella._

_Haley singing a song._

_Haley naked in the shower._

"Fuck," he muttered out loud causing Lucas to give him a confused glance. He shrugged his shoulders and stared at his brother. He knew his brother was in pain by the expression on his face and he wanted to change that.

Lucas stared at the ball in his hands and turned towards the hoop. "I'll play you for her?" He asked. Nathan knew he was kidding but still couldn't help but laugh. Lucas looked desperate as if this whole situation was killing him. He wanted his love back and he didn't know how to get her.

"I'll talk to her."

Lucas shook his head. "Yeah and tell her what? You'll marry her?" He smirked as Nathan shook his head no.

"All I have ever done was protect her. And love her and Isabella. I guess I always knew deep down you'd come back and I wanted her to be safe till then," Nathan explained. "Let me talk to her."

Lucas nodded his head. "Thanks…"

"No problem," Nathan said as he took the ball from his brother. "Now. How about that game?"

……

Nathan knocked softly on Brooke's bedroom door and entered as she called out. Her smile fell from her face as she stared up at him and tears entered her eyes. "Nathan," she said as she flung her arms around him. She held on to him as hard as she could before looking up at him. "I miss you so much."

"I know Brooke. That's why I am here. Lets sit down okay?"

Brooke walked nervously to the bed and sat down next to Nathan. He looked at her funny before turning to look around the room. She had changed it, gone was the lavender bed setting and in its place was a burgundy color. He smiled at the pick that he knew was probably inspired by Lucas and groaned as mental images came to mind.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked, concerned for her friend.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "Mental pictures. That's not why I am here Brooke. There are things you need to know. First off, about this house. We've been splitting everything for as long as I can remember and even though this is my house too… I want you to stay. We'll work out the details later but this is where Isabella grew up. She deserves this home."

Brooke looked down sadly at the floor.

"Also for the time being, I am staying at Haley's new apartment. She has a couch in the living room that's a pull out mattress and I've been sleeping on that."

Brooke took in a deep breath. "Haley's?" She questioned.

He smiled at her name and Brooke watched. She knew a part of her should have felt jealous but she couldn't help but smile back at him. Perhaps it was a good thing Nathan and Haley were around each other so much. Maybe their friendship was doing each of them some good.

"Secondly, I want you to think about taking Lucas back."

Brooke sat up straight and shook her head. "What? How can you even say that Nathan? After everything?" She questioned. She played with the ring on her finger and looked back at him.

"Because Brooke. He hasn't ever left. He might not have been here in person but he was always here," Nathan said. He pointed towards her ring and reached out to touch it. "Think about it Brooke, really think. Answers will come to you and you won't be able to turn away from him."

Brooke looked down at the floor. "What about us?"

"We've been over since before we even got together," he replied simply. The words stung her, even though she knew they were true. "Your heart is somewhere else. It always has been. And mine…"

"Yours?" Brooke choked out.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I have to get back to you on that one."

Brooke looked down at his hands and took them within her own. "I'm sorry Nathan. I love you so much and can't imagine my life without you," Brooke said. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

It would go unnoticed to them, that his brother had stood in their hallway. Flowers were in his hands and as he heard her whisper I love you to his brother, they fell from his hands. He walked down the hall, ignoring the questioning look he was getting from his daughter.

……

"Hi Nate," Haley whispered as she walked out onto her apartment balcony. He turned to see her and nodded his head, ignoring the images that were coming to his mind. Nathan had left Brooke's an hour ago and had spent that time out on the balcony looking up at the stars. "About before…"

He turned to look at her. "We're adults remember? It's okay."

She leaned against the railing and stared up at the sky, running her own hands up and down her arms. Nathan took the opportunity to wrap his jacket around her shoulders and looked up at the sky with her. "What are you doing out here?" Haley asked quietly.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders and looked down at her softly. Under the moonlight, her eyes twinkled. He ran a finger nervously through a lock of her hair before whispering into her ear.

**_"Just praying for rain."_**

****

Haley stared up at him, unaware of what he meant by his words but was taken out of the moment by a gentle kiss being placed on her lips. She hesitated for only a moment, before slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. "Nathan," she moaned into him as he deepened the kiss.

As if the sky from above them were answering prayers, rain started to pour. Haley broke the kiss and held out her hands to feel the rain. She laughed and he smiled down at her. "Can you believe it? Rain," she grinned.

He nodded his head and brought his lips down to hers again.

"I can believe it."

**_Tbc.  
Alrighty... that was a major Naley chapter! Did you guys enjoy it? It was fun to write and hopefully everyone will love it. To all my Brucas fans- next chapter will be great for you all. Please read and review!_**


	16. Sunday Mornings

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews I got! TiggerluvsBroody07, buffybabe42, xsmile, othbaby08, Amanda, my Hales, and photobooth romance to name a few. Here's a new chapter, with some Brucas in it. Hope you enjoy it :-) Also- I just wanted to say that I don't think the last chapter rushed Naley at all. They've wanted each other for so long, they just finally acted on it. Hopefully this chapter makes sense to you all.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Sunday Mornings

Isabella flopped down on her mothers bed, a normal ritual for the 10 year old. Her mother was dressing in the bathroom and she knew that it was time to tell her about Lucas the night before. He had come to their house, to beg for a second chance and had accidentally overheard her mother claiming to have loved her uncle. She knew that if her father had waited, he would have understood. But he left faster than she could stop him.

"Mom, I have something to tell you," Isabelle said as Brooke walked out from the bathroom. Her hair was wet and she had no makeup on her face but to Isabella, she had never seen her mom look more alive. More refreshed. She was dressed simply in jeans and a white tee shirt but still, Isabella couldn't help but notice how beautiful her mother was.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Isabella laughed. She had gotten an earful the day she had returned from school and had to hear about setting her father up. Her mother still hadn't dropped the fact that she had tried to set them up earlier that week. "You know how uncle Nate came over?"

Brooke stepped into one of her heels and strapped it around her foot. She nodded her head but didn't look up, causing Isabella to call out her name. "Mom, this is serious okay?" Isabella demanded. A laugh escaped out of Brooke's mouth and she blushed. It wasn't everyday a ten year old put her in her place. Let alone her mother.

"Iz, what's this about?"

Isabella pulled her mothers hand so that she would follow her into her bedroom. Once inside her room, Isabella grabbed the flowers from her father and handed them to her mother. "What are these?" Brooke asked.

"They're from dad. I didn't tell you last night because uncle Nate was here and I didn't want to upset you two," Isabella explained. She watched as her mother ran her fingers over the wilting flowers and sighed. "When dad left out of here, he seemed really sad. What happened?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. What had happened? Had Lucas overheard her conversation with Nathan and that was why he left? Seeing Nathan again had calmed Brooke's insecurities about a lot of things, including Lucas. Why hadn't he just said something to her?

"Baby I don't know what happened," Brooke said sadly. She placed the flowers back down on her daughters desk and turned for the door. "But I'm going to find out."

Isabella grabbed a hold of her mothers wrist and squeezed it. "Mom, wait. Do you love him?"

Brooke nodded her head gently. "With all of my heart," she whispered.

……

"How do you think Brooke's going to take it?" Jake asked as he dished Peyton her eggs. Peyton shrugged her shoulders but before she could answer him, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," she smiled at her husband.

He nodded his head and turned back to the stove. "Jenny, get downstairs!" He screamed as he began to cook his daughter her breakfast. It seemed like such a simple thing, but waking up every Sunday morning and making his wife and daughter breakfast made him so happy. This was his life and he loved everything to do with it.

Peyton headed towards her door but was stopped by Jenny bouncing down the stairs. "Your dad wants you in the kitchen," Peyton laughed at their daughter. She nodded her head before continuing her way towards the kitchen. Peyton laughed as she opened the door.

"Hey Haley. Come on in, did you have breakfast already?"

Haley shook her head no and pulled her jacket around her tightly. She looked up at Peyton and tears entered her eyes. "I think I made a mistake Peyton."

Peyton looked down at Haley and brought her into a hug. "What's going on?" She asked as she pulled the door closed. Haley leaned against it and shut her eyes. The night before had been so perfect. At least until she woke up, only to find Nathan gone. He hadn't even left her a note.

"Nathan and I…"

Peyton shook her head. "Please tell me the two of you didn't have sex," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She knew that Brooke was in love with Lucas but she wasn't sure how her other best friend would handle the new developments between Nathan and Haley.

Haley shook her head softly. "It wasn't like that. Last night we kissed and we danced on the balcony and we even fell asleep together. But no, we didn't have sex." For a moment, she felt angry at Peyton for even insinuating that she would sleep with him. But she knew that if the timing had been different and her friends feelings hadn't been involved…

"So you didn't have sex?" Peyton asked again.

Haley rolled her eyes. "No. I wouldn't do that to Brooke. Or to Nathan," she answered honestly. "I need to talk to her but I am not sure what I am going to say."

"I'm in love with your boyfriend doesn't exactly sound good does it?" Peyton laughed. Haley sent her a dirty look and she quickly backed off of the situation. "Okay well… you just have to tell her the truth. This is Brooke we're talking about. If anyone understands, it is going to be her."

Haley nodded her head slowly. "She's going to hate me."

"What did Nathan say?" Peyton asked, avoiding Haley's last comment. It wasn't that she thought Brooke would hate Haley, she just wasn't sure if Brooke was going to accept their relationship.

Haley looked down at the floor. "We were caught up in the moment. It wasn't like we were trying to hurt Brooke but it's like… everything that we'd been feeling since high school just came back to us. And when he kissed me… I felt…"

"Loved?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Better than that. I felt like I was complete Peyton. I know this doesn't make any sense and that I could lose one of my best friends for it. But when he kisses me… I just don't want it to end."

"You just have to be honest with her," Peyton reasoned.

Haley nodded her head again. "I know. I was hoping… you'd come with me?"

Peyton turned towards the kitchen and could hear Jake talking to Jenny. She thought a moment and knew that Brooke would feel hurt that neither of them had told her but still, Peyton couldn't turn her back on Haley. "Jake, I'm going to go to Brooke's with Haley. I'll be back in a little while," Peyton yelled as she grabbed her purse and car keys.

Jake yelled his I love you and the two girls headed for Peyton's car. "We'll get through this," Peyton said as she shut Haley's door. Haley nodded her head sadly and stared at the street in front of her. They would get through this. The six of them had been friends for more than 14 years. Nothing was going to come between that.

_Nothing._

……

Nathan knocked on Isabella's bedroom door and opened it slightly. "Hey Izzy?" He called. Isabella walked out from her closet and ran towards the door, throwing her arms around her uncle. She knew she had seen him the night before, but seeing him in the morning meant that things were going to be okay between him and her mother.

"What are you doing here?" She beamed.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was just about to make some chocolate chip pancakes. You up for it?" He asked. She nodded her head enthusiastically and grabbed a hair band from her dresser.

"I'll help."

He nodded his head and in less than fifteen minutes, they were in the kitchen once again making their favorite meal. Nathan watched as Isabella stirred in the chocolate chips and smiled down at her. Isabella had taken a bigger part of his heart than in some ways Brooke had.

"Hey uncle Nate?" Isabella asked.

Nathan turned towards her and listened.

"I was just wondering… you know I love you."

Nathan laughed. "I hope you love me."

"I do love you. And I know you love my mom. So I have to ask you," Isabella thought for a moment. "Is it wrong that I want my parents together? That I want mom to forgive dad for everything?"

Nathan looked down at the bowl of batter. What could he say? He didn't know a child that didn't want their parents together. That was a typical thought for every child. Finally he shook his head no. "Babe- that's just normal."

"Do you think it's possible?" She wondered out loud.

Nathan nodded his head yes. Brooke had called him only thirty minutes ago, begging him to come over and baby sit Isabella. She briefly explained that Lucas had come over the night before and had left after hearing Nathan and her conversation. He had supposed that he should have seemed more jealous, but more than anything he wanted to be able to help Brooke. And seeing Isabella was something he'd never turn down.

"Your mom and dad have a history together Izzy," Nathan reminded his young niece. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled up at him. "What?" He asked, wondering why she was giving him that look.

Isabella jumped down from the stool and grinned. "Like you and Aunt Haley?"

Nathan felt a blush spread over his cheeks and he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe," he said with a laugh. He wasn't sure. Did him and Haley have a history? The night before seemed more like a present than a history. But, whatever it was he was eager to relive it.

"Maybe?" Isabella bounced up and down excitedly.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Whatever happens between us Isabella, we'll always be there for you."

"All of you?"

He nodded his head. "All of us."

……

Brooke slammed her front door in frustration. She had been looking for Lucas the entire morning and still couldn't find him. He wasn't at home, at the river court, at Jake's or at the café. When 11:30 had came, Brooke decided it was time to let Nathan go home. "I'm home," Brooke called out. She had noticed that Nathan's car wasn't in the driveway but in its place was Peyton's.

"Hey Brooke. We're in the living room," Peyton yelled.

Brooke pulled off her shoes as she walked down the hall and into the living room. She was assuming her daughter was with Peyton but when she entered the room she saw only Haley and her best friend. "Where's Izzy?"

"She went to the movies with Nathan," Haley explained.

Brooke nodded her head sadly and sat down in the oversized chair. She brought her legs up under her and turned towards her friends. "So what's going on?" Peyton looked to Haley who looked to Peyton and finally they both turned back to Brooke. Peyton had a small smile on her face, while Haley looked as if something was bothering her. "Is everything okay?"

"There's something I have to tell you Brooke," Haley said finally. Peyton squeezed her friends arm and listened as the girl continued. "You know in high school, how I always had feelings for Nathan…"

Brooke smirked. "And he always had feelings for you."

Haley's cheeks darkened and she nodded her head slowly. "I've never stopped."

Her words were simple. Brooke sat up hesitantly and turned towards Peyton. Her best friend had been in love with Nathan for so many years and yet no one had told her? She wondered what time of friend wouldn't have noticed and she felt guilty. A brief feeling of jealousy ran through her, knowing that her feelings were reciprocated from Nathan. He might not be willing to admit it to her, but the feelings were there.

"Brooke I know it's a lot to accept but Haley…" Peyton began.

Brooke shook her head and stood up. She took a few steps towards the two friends and Haley sent Peyton a nervous glance. Was Brooke angry? Before she had time to react, Brooke was kneeling in front of Haley with her head in Haley's lap. She had tears in her eyes and she looked up at her friend sadly. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You and him were…" Haley began.

Brooke nodded her head.

"I just didn't want to come between the two of you."

Brooke wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed. "What happens now? Are you two together?" She asked. Haley shrugged her shoulders. She didn't think they were together. She wasn't even sure if they would ever be together. If Brooke didn't accept it and Nathan didn't want it… there was nothing Haley could do.

"I don't know… when I woke up this morning- Nathan was gone," Haley said. Brooke raised an eyebrow and chuckled to herself. Haley shook her head and went on to explain the situation to Brooke. "It's just now… I don't know what to do. Was it a mistake? Does he not want me?"

Peyton smiled. "Oh Hales, Nathan isn't going to change his mind over night."

Brooke nodded her head in agreement and smiled at her friend. "Peyton's right. There's no way that Nathan is going to change his mind. He just needs a little time to come up with the rest of his answers."

"How are you sure? He's lived with you for ten years. He's loved Isabella like…"

Peyton cut her off. "Like an uncle. Hales- Nathan knew it was only a matter of time before Lucas came back into the picture. For some reason, he was okay with that. He didn't have to go find someone else. That person could come find him."

"And she did," Brooke added.

Haley smiled softly. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Hoe's over bro's," Brooke smiled as she reached out her fist.

Haley brought her fist to Brooke's and nodded her head. "Buds over studs."

Peyton laughed. "What are we in high school?"

……

"Hey," Brooke said as she opened the door to Lucas' bedroom. Karen had let her in and after a twenty minute conversation, had finally let her slip into his room. He had his back turned and was working on his computer but still she noticed as his body tensed in front of her. "I need to talk to you."

Lucas laughed but turned slightly. "I know what you're going to say okay?"

"No you don't," Brooke said angrily. She sat down on the bed and looked into his blue eyes. The two of them had always been so bad at communication that they never managed to get out what they were trying to say. "I want you to know that I know about the flowers. And the ring for that matter."

Lucas looked down at her hand and noticed the ring was missing. He shook his head and laughed bitterly. "So you took it off. That's great. I'm really happy for Nathan and you."

"Shut up Lucas."

Her words had surprised him. Had she told him to shut up? No one had talked to him like that in over ten years. "Brooke…" he said as he stood up. He made his way over to the door and held it open. "It's okay. You don't need to explain any of this to me."

"You're right. I don't. But here's the thing," Brooke lowered her voice. "I want to. I don't want there to be unanswered questions ten years from now. So here's the deal. Yes- I do love Nathan. He's been like a best friend to me for the last ten years and I don't know what I would have done without him."

Lucas nodded his head, already knowing what she was going to tell him. "Brooke- stop," he begged her. He didn't want to hear her confess her love over Nathan. Hell he didn't even want to hear her tell him she loved him. He just wanted the conversation to stop.

"No."

Brooke wasn't good at standing her ground. In high school, Peyton had somehow managed to drag her to concert after concert… all of which Brooke had no interest in going to see. In college, Haley had coerced her into taking a music class with her, even though Brooke couldn't hold a note to save her life. Her daughter had gotten out of trouble more often than not, simply because Brooke couldn't be the bad guy. But now… standing in front of the man who had taken away her happiness all those years ago, she stayed firm in her beliefs. She needed him to understand. She deserved it.

"I may love him Lucas, but there hasn't been one day where my heart hasn't been yours. I've loved you more than I've ever loved anyone else, except maybe our daughter," she smiled briefly. "I don't know why you didn't fight for us all those years ago and I can't say that I don't care. Because I do. But I love you Lucas. I'd be lying if I told you I didn't."

Lucas smiled. She loved him and was wanted to be with him. He couldn't believe it and his emotions got the better of him. In a moment of weakness, or perhaps a moment of sanity, he walked towards her and pulled her into a firm embrace. "I don't know what to say," he whispered.

She hesitated for a moment. "Lucas wait."

Lucas shook his head. Whatever she was about to tell him, could wait. All he wanted was to be able to wrap his arms around her and bring his lips down to hers. As he went to kiss her, she held her hand out to cover his lips. "It's too soon Lucas."

"I want to be with you Brooke."

Brooke nodded her head and sighed. "I know you do. That's why I came to talk to you. The two of us have a lot to think about. We may love each other but we're still different people than we were back then. We need to take this slow. Because this is it Lucas. If this doesn't work…"

"If it does work," he corrected her.

She smiled briefly and nodded her head. "If it does work, it's the three of us from now on. We have to think about Isabella. We're not teenagers who can just get together without a care in the world."

He brought his arms around her and held her tight. "We're going to work this out Brooke. I promise you," he said firmly. And as she shut her eyes, she knew he wasn't lying.

**_TBC.  
Okay, so there are four more chapters of this story. Hopefully I am not dissapointing any of you and as always, I love to hear your thoughts. Keep 'em coming! R&R_**


	17. Love takes Time

Author's Note: Okay, so this is a totally short chapter, but it has some important stuff in it I promise! Thanks for everyone's reviews and I am glad to see new faces. Oh! And if anyone is reading this and not reading Calla's Right Here, stop reading my story and read HERS. lol- it's great. For real, go read it.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Love takes Time

"Hey there gorgeous," Brooke said as she slid into the booth in front of Nathan. He rolled his eyes but played along. He tossed a French fry at her and she happily ate it, grinning from one ear to the other. "Where's Haley?" She asked.

He looked up at her, not expecting that from her. Had Haley told her about that night? Nathan had successfully avoided her for the last three days, crashing over at Jake's and Peyton's. "She's around," he offered her. Brooke's smile faded and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know you did not just say that."

Nathan rolled his eyes before digging back into his hamburger. "I just mean… I haven't seen her. That's all," he confessed. Brooke looked at him and smiled sadly. She could tell that the man in front of her hadn't slept well and that he was troubled by something. Brooke wanted to help him, even if the subject wasn't something she knew anything about. She didn't know where his head was, but she knew where Haley's was.

"Nathan, you have to go home to her."

He laughed a bit and took a sip of his soda before stuffing another fry in his mouth. "See that's funny. I don't really have a home now do I?" he asked her. He hadn't meant to make her feel guilty but somehow, it had happened. She just wouldn't let the subject of Haley go and he wasn't ready to talk about it. He couldn't tell her how he felt about Haley. How could he?

"I talked to Haley," she cut him off. She didn't give him time to continue, but continued to talk. "She loves you Nathan. And I know that there's all this stuff you have to work out. Believe me. But the love that you two have is worth it."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Me and Haley, or you and Lucas?"

"Both I guess. I'm not stupid I know this is going to be awkward for a really long time. I mean it's not everyday you date your boyfriends brother," Brooke tried to make a joke. Nathan laughed at her terrible attempt to lighten the situation and waited for her to continue. "But back in the day, it was always the six of us. Peyton and Jake. Luke and me. Haley and you. I'd like to believe that somehow, everything else will work it out."

He nodded his head in understanding. It wasn't something that just Brooke had thought, it was something that each of the friends had individually thought about. They all wanted their friendships to last and so far- they all had.

"It's a good theory Brooke."

Brooke bit her lip. "Nathan, I love you and all I want is for you to be happy. Haley can give you that, if you let her."

"She doesn't belong in Tree Hill Brooke."

Brooke sighed. She knew honestly that Nathan was right. Haley James was born for life outside of Tree Hill. But, it was her choice and she chose to stay within the city limits. Tree Hill was her home and she would never abandon that, or the people in it. "It's Haley's choice and she wants to be here. With you," Brooke smiled.

"Maybe you're right."

She reached across the table and squeeze his hand before grinning proudly. "I am always right," she reminded him. Nathan laughed as he nodded his head and continued to eat his meal, his thoughts wandering back towards Haley.

……

Isabella turned to Lucas and groaned. "Are you kidding me? Mom would totally like a trip to a day spa," she said with a huge smile. Lucas shrugged his shoulders. After a day of shopping for Brooke's birthday and buying several presents… he still hadn't found the right present. Isabella sat down at the little table and waited as her father bought her a soda before shrugging her shoulders. "You could always buy her a certificate to someplace."

"I am not buying your mom a certificate. I want to live to my next birthday," Lucas laughed. Isabella laughed along with him and an idea popped into her head. She pointed towards the jewelers in front of them and smiled. "No, I am not buying her jewelry."

Isabella shook her head. "Not just any jewelry daddy. Buy her a ring," she grinned. Lucas's smile fell from his face as he choked on his drink. If it wasn't for the look on his daughters face, he would have laughed right there.

"I can't just buy your mom a ring Isabella."

She shook her head. "Why not dad? I mean you and mom are back together right? Uncle Nate and Haley are getting together. Hell they live together," Isabella said. She covered her mouth with her hands and prayed her father hadn't heard her say hell.

"Isabella Rose," Lucas said sternly.

She looked down at the table and couldn't help the giggle that escaped from her lips. Had her father really used her middle name? He must be taking lessons from her mom, she thought to herself. "Dad I am sorry. It slipped out," she laughed.

"It's okay… just don't let it happen again."

Truth was, Lucas was in no way ready to punish his daughter. Not that he could anyways, he had heard the stories about daddy's little girls and hadn't believed them until he stared at his own daughter. She grinned, causing her mother's dimples to show and that made Lucas smile even more.

"I know we're back together and sooner or later, the ring will come."

Isabella crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't understand why is it taking so long? It's what you want right? You want to marry mom?"

Lucas nodded his head. "Of course. But love takes time Isabella."

"Don't you think you wasted enough time?"

……

Haley stirred the macaroni on her kitchen stove and sighed. She hadn't heard from Nathan and she was beginning to get worried. Perhaps, it had been a mistake in his eyes. Maybe he really didn't have feelings for her, it had been a rebound thing.

She was about to call him, when her front door opened and Nathan appeared. "Hales, are you home?" Nathan called out. Haley held her breath for a moment, before running her hands through her hair. She glanced down at her outfit and wiped off her hands on the apron as she took it off.

"In the kitchen," she finally replied.

Nathan walked towards the kitchen and smiled down at her. "Hey," he said before leaning down and placing a quick kiss on her lips. He handed her purple flowers and backed away from her, watching as she searched for a vase. "I think we put them under the sink."

She smiled at him and sure enough, the vases were all lined up, underneath the sink. He laughed for a moment before stuffing his hands in his jeans. "I'm sorry I haven't called you," Nathan said simply. Haley shook her head and pretended not to be bothered by it. "I just didn't know what to say to you."

"It's okay Nathan. I understand," Haley lied. She bit her bottom lip before continuing. "Maybe it's best if we just pretend that nothing happened."

Nathan looked at her in confusion and shook his head no. "That's not what I mean Haley. I don't want to pretend it didn't happen. I talked to Brooke this morning and she told me to face something I have been hiding for a while now."

"What's that Nathan?" She asked quietly.

He took a hold of her hands and pulled her out of the kitchen and towards their living room. Nathan sat her down gently on the couch and bent down in front of her. "Brooke and I… we've been living a lie for the last ten years. We've been pretending to be in love with each other, when we couldn't be. Because our hearts have been with other people."

"Nathan…" Haley began.

He cut her off by putting his fingertips to her mouth and she kissed them gently. "I love you Haley James, I have everyday since high school. I was afraid of admitting it to Brooke, to you… to myself because I didn't want to take you away from what you're good at. But I realize now that I want to be with you. Where ever you are," he smiled.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him firmly on his lips. "Nathan, that's all I have ever wanted. I've been in love with you since high school and was too afraid to admit it to anyone. And then Luke came back and it seemed like I finally had my chance… I was so scared you didn't want me. Want us."

"I want you Haley. Right now and forever," he whispered as he kissed her. Haley smiled against his kisses and held on tightly to him. She had waited so long to hear him say those words and now that he had, she was never going to let him go again.

"Always."

Up next on Never Gone you ask? A marriage, a secret and some Brucas lovin! R&R guys, I love all of your thoughts.


	18. Always & Forever

Quick Author's Note: Didn't make up what Nathan says to Haley, written by whoever wrote their wedding scene. LoL, anyways... enjoy the update. And feedback is appreciated.

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**Always & Forever**

**By: D. Sollers**

"Are you sure about this?" Haley whispered as she stared up at Nathan. He nodded his head, confirming that it was what he had wanted. The past forty eight hours seemed like a blur for Haley, first running through the city of Tree Hill to get the right blood tests done and then trying to get a license in time.

Nathan held Haley's hand in his head and smiled down at her. "Someday this beach may wash away. The oceans may dry, the sky might dim. But on that day, I will still love you. Always and forever. I promise you Haley," Nathan said as he slid the thin gold ring on Haley's finger. She glanced down at how perfectly it fit and she smiled.

"Now Haley, repeat after me…" the pastor said.

Haley felt her heart flutter against her chest and she turned behind her. A few feet away, stood her best friends Brooke and Peyton, both holding an assortment of wildflowers. To the left of them were Jake and Lucas both grinning at the scene in front of them. Her dreams were coming true and it was as she had always imagined it. Nathan and her weren't the type to have a huge wedding in a church, they had decided to do something private along the beach. As the sun set, Haley turned her attention back to Nathan and reached for his hand. "I Haley, take you Nathan to have and to hold from this way forward."

By the time the vows were finished, Jake had made his way to stand by his wife and he wrapped his arms around her. "Can you believe it?" He whispered into her ear. Peyton watched as two of her closest friends kissed and she leaned in to Jake. Smiling up at him, she nodded her head.

"People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end," Peyton said simply.

He nodded his head, knowing the feeling all too well. Haley and Nathan were made for each other, the way that him and Peyton had been. Destiny had stepped in when they were in high school and showed them that, but both Nathan and Haley had chose to ignore it. Years later, they had somehow managed to come right back to where they both had started.

Each other.

Brooke looked at Lucas and gave him a half smile. He reached out for her hand but hesitated at the last moment. Nathan and Haley's wedding had to have had an effect on Brooke, he just wasn't sure what she was thinking. Was she angry?

Upset?

Relieved?

Brooke laced her fingers with Lucas's but didn't look at him. She kept her eyes on both Nathan and Haley, happy that the couple had finally found true love. When Nathan had came to her about the wedding, she had been shocked. And a part of her was jealous. Not that she wasn't the one to marry Nathan, but that she would be the last of her three friends to get married. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to.

"Brooke," Lucas finallymanaged to say. She shook her head and her eyes filled with unshed tears. Brooke turned her attention to the married couple and brought both Haley and Nathan into a hug.

"Thank you for letting us be here."

Nathan hugged Brooke again and kissed her forehead. "You're my best friend Brooke. You'll be apart of our lives forever. You and Isabella," he said. She smiled up at him, believing his words. "Even if things don't work out."

Brooke's smile fell and she nodded her head in understanding. There was no saying that what she and Lucas had would eventually work out this time around. After all, they hadn't made it work the first time, why would it work now? "I need to go get Isabella from Karen's, but I will talk to you two later alright?" Brooke said. Haley nodded her head and gave her best friend another hug before watching as Brooke made her way to her car.

"Hey where's Brooke going?" Jake asked, as he and Peyton joined the others. Nathan explained she needed to go pick up her daughter and noticed the sad look on Lucas's face. He turned towards Haley, who had simply nodded her head.

Nathan cleared his throat. "Hey Luke, can I talk to you?" He asked. Lucas nodded his head and motioned over his shoulder towards his car. Nathan followed quickly behind Lucas and stopped when they had reached the car. "I just want to tell you… I'm glad you're staying."

"I guess it worked out well for you and Haley," Lucas said with a grin.

Nathan nodded his head but scowled at his older brother. "It's going to work out for Brooke and you too isn't it? I don't want you to hurt her." Lucas looked into his car and noticed the thin jewelry box sitting on the seat. He had bought her something a few days ago for her birthday, before he had found out about Nathan's wedding. Suddenly, a necklace didn't seem like that great of a gift.

"I'm not trying to," Lucas said once again.

The brothers stood in silence until Peyton joined them. She gave Nathan a hug before turning to Lucas. "Luke… I wanted to say thank you. If you didn't come back, none of this would have happened. Nathan and Haley wouldn't have gotten married and Brooke never would have been completely happy. So thank you." She pulled him into a hug, kissing him tenderly on the cheek. As she turned to leave, she looked at him one last time. "But if you hurt her- I will kill you."

Nathan and Lucas both laughed. "You know the funny thing?" Lucas asked as Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "I always thought it would be us first. Getting married I mean. I never told you this, but in high school Brooke was planning our wedding. She had a whole book, with all these ideas. Flowers, dresses, suits… everything planned. I don't know if she knew that I knew about it… but I did."

"I never knew that," Nathan admitted honestly.

Lucas shook his head. He knew that Brooke would have never told Nathan about that. "Doesn't surprise me, I don't think that Peyton or Haley know about it either. Brooke was always the loud one. The one to let everyone know her business. But her relationship with me… was different. She kept secrets from all of you about the two of us."

"Like what?"

Lucas smiled softly as he remembered his former girlfriend. "Like the fact that I asked her to marry her on our sixth date," he laughed. Nathan shook his head and leaned against the car door, not believing his brothers words. "It was crazy and she said no but… I just knew. I knew that she was the person I wanted to be with for the rest of my life."

"Why'd you leave?"

Lucas looked down at the ground and sighed. "I couldn't imagine living in Tree Hill without her. When she said that it wasn't working, that she wasn't happy… I knew I couldn't stay. I would never be able to move on and neither would she."

"But neither of you did move on. Not really."

He nodded his head, fully aware that what his brother was saying was true. Neither of them had moved on. He had dated endless amounts of women and she had moved in to live with his brother- but neither had given their hearts to anyone else. "That's why I came back. After ten years I finally realized I had to stop running. This is my home. Isabella and Brooke are my family."

"Then go home," Nathan said finally. His brother turned to look at him in confusion but Nathan cut him off. "Go home to your daughter. To Brooke."

……

Brooke slipped out of the sun dress and pulled on her old pajamas. The worn cotton material felt soothing against her skin and the familiar Keith Body shop sweatshirt made her smile softly. She could hear her daughter singing in the bathroom and she chuckled as she sang lyrics to an old Madonna song.

About twenty minutes later, she walked down the stairs of her house and made her way into the living room. It felt odd to her, that after everything she was still living in Nathan's house. He had convinced her to stay there, and promised they would work something out. Isabella had grown up in the house and he didn't want to take that away from her.

Brooke grabbed her purse and pulled out a few Polaroid photos of Nathan and Haley. She walked towards the bulletin of photos and pinned two of the photos up, smiling to herself as she did it. Her friends had finally done it and she was happy for them. She found herself feeling a bit guilty for them having taking this long, but had finally decided that things happen for a reason.

Perhaps they needed their years apart to appreciate what they had found now. She smiled, wondering to herself if that was the case for her and Lucas. Isabella tore into the room and held up her hands, eager to see the photos from the days wedding. Brooke laughed at her daughter before handing over the photos. "Wow, Haley looks so gorgeous mom," Isabella beamed. Brooke nodded her head in agreement.

"I just wish I could have been there," Isabella said with a shrug of her shoulders. She flopped down on the couch and turned to her mother. "Promise me, when you and dad get married that you will allow kids there?"

Brooke laughed. "Sweetie, your dad and I are not getting married. But yes. If I ever get married, I will be sure to invite you." Isabella rolled her eyes before throwing her pillow at her mom.

"You and dad have to get married."

Brooke raised an eyebrow as she sat down next to her daughter and ran her fingers through the young girls hair. "Why is that?" She asked.

"Because Jake and Peyton are. And now uncle Nate and aunt Haley. It's you and dads turn," Isabella stated.

Brooke shook her head and struggled for words but was cut off by the doorbell. She patted her daughters knee and chuckled. "I'll get it." Brooke made her way to the door and pulled it open, not surprised to see Lucas standing in front of her. He smiled softly and she shook her head. "Well if it isn't my husband," Brooke joked.

Lucas stood there, confused of Brooke's comment and shrugged his shoulders. It seemed as if she was in a better mood and he couldn't have asked for more than that. "Yes it is me. Who ordered takeout?"

Lucas lifted his arms to reveal two brown bags, filled with what Brooke could only guess was Chinese. She grinned up at him and nodded her head, allowing him to come into the house. Lucas called for his daughter to come help and Brooke shut the door behind them. She leaned against it, happy that her life had come full circle.

Lucas was home.

And together with him and their daughter, they were finally a family.

**TBC...**


	19. After All

Author's Notes: Alrighty, this story is finally finished. Here is the epilogue, I hope it doesn't dissapoint. I just wanted to tell everyone thanks for reading along with this story. The story behind this one is one is very special to me and I am glad you all have enjoyed it. Thanks for everyone who took the time to read and review and I hope to see you with my other stories.

**Epilogue:**

**After All**

**by: D. Sollers**

Two years later, Brooke stood outside a white house. She was grinning from ear to ear and her heart was beating rapidly. Two strong hands found her shoulders and squeezed. Brooke looked up at him and shook her head.

"Is this…" shetried to question him.

Lucas nodded his head as he handed her a key attatched to agold ribbon. "Our new home," he replied. Brooke bit her lip and turned towards him, amazed at his surprise. "Did you notice…" He pointed to the front door, that was painted red. She nodded her head and tears entered her eyes.

"I love you Lucas Scott," Brooke said.

Lucas bent his head down to kiss her softly on the lips before whispering in her ear. "I love you too pretty girl." He brought his lips back down to hers and slipped his tounge inside of her mouth.

"Ewe, you two… if you don't mind can you stop with the public affections?" Isabella said as she crossed her arms over her chest. The couple turned towards their 12 year old daughter and laughed.

Brooke wrapped an arm around her moody preteen and brought her into a hug, before kissing her briefly on the forehead. "Do you know how much I love you?" She asked her daughter. Isabella rolled her eyes and pretended to be annoyed by her mothers words.

"I love you too mom. Hey dad, can I go check out my room?"

Lucas handed her the key and the young girl rushed towards the house, leaving both of her parents in the dust. They turned to each other and smiled. "So this is home," Brooke said finally. She could hear cars pull up behind them and knew that it was probably her closest friends. Nathan had promised to help move the bigger furniture and Haley had decided she would un pack the kitchen for them. Both Peyton and Jake would be over later that night.

"As long as you're there," Lucas reminded her.

She grabbed a hold of his left hand and instantly felt the cold surface of his ring. Brooke smiled, her dreams of marrying Lucas had come true just days before. Everything had been just as she had dreamed, and the family were finally moving into their own home.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan called out to them. Brooke turned her attention towards her best friends and smiled. "Will you please tell Haley that we can not name our daughter Jean." Haley rolled her eyes as she got out of the car but smiled at her husband.

Brooke shook her head and leaned against Lucas. "You know Haley, I for one agree with Nathan. And you know… if you need a name for your daughter… Brooke has a nice ring to it."

Her three closest friends just shook their heads and laughed as Brooke looked at them. "What?" She asked, curious as to the expressions on their faces.

"Lucas?"

Lucas shook his head and held up his arms, knowing full and well not to pick a fight with his wife. "I'm staying quiet on this one," he whispered before kissing Brooke gently on her forehead. "I want more kids, remember."

Brooke was about to say something, but instead just nodded her head. She smiled up at him and turned her attention towards Haley and Nathan. It amazed her, how everything had finally come together. The last few years had flown past her and she couldn't have wished for more. She had gotten everything she had always planned, everything she had always dreamed.

Lucas squeezed her hand.

"Lets go home."

**_The End._**

**_Or is it? LoL, I hope it didn't dissapoint. R&R guys, it's like my drug :-)_**


End file.
